Lafzon ka ye rishta nahi,
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Re-posted by story "Lafzon ka ye rishta nahi, Hai Rooh ka Raabta"..Apologies for deleting it, Pls Peep Inside... Major changes :-)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

BASICALLY STORY WILL CONTAIN TEAM, TRIO, OLDIE DUO OFCOURSE OUR DUO...

RE-POSTING, SORRY FOR DELETING IT

SHIKHA DI HERE'S UR UPDATE, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE FOR REGULAR AND INSTANT UPDATES SORRY

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER

ENJOY:-)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A Person Standing In near Window (pov) "Kisi ek se naraj hoke sab ko Chhod gaye Tum Abhijeet Aise Kha hota hai"

An Other person Came forward from back, "Salunkhe"

"Boss"

"Kya hua Yr"

"Aise Nhi hota hai Na, Chhod gaya sabko Team ko, Tarika Ko Uss Bachi Shreya Ko, Boss tumko jisko Pita Maan "

Acp sir cutt him "Nhi Salunkhe Pita kabhi nhi mana Warna Aise Ko Beta karta hai Kya"

Salunkhe Looked at his buddy who is busy in complaining "Kha gaya hai yeh tak nhi btaya CID bhi chhodi Cid Officer hone Ka Khub fayeda Uthaya Hai sare raste band kar diye hai ki hum us tak pooch sake"

OTHER SIDE

A person Driving Car with full sped among tires Place, It was like He Is Trying to fly, Another Car Came crossed while person inside showed Down-Thumb

"No Not Today" Again Speed up

After some time both the car stopped as instructor said "Time Up"

Both stepped down from came out from race area...

Person 1(p1) Make face, Person 2 (p2) said "Soo"

P1 Irritated "What so"

"Better Luck Next Time Tum Kabhi nhi jeet Sakti Miss"

"Ooo "

"Amhmm"

"O Please haa SS Bas karo yr "

"Irritated Dr. Urvi"

"Jii nhi Shooter ABHIJEET"

"Par kamal Hai Tum SS Matlab tum Ghar main Shor Pasand Nhi aur ghar ke bhar shant tum se rha nhi jaata "

"Tum ne Quote suna hai **_you search for eternity,with eternity inside you."_**

"Haan tho Isse Kya "

"Iss yeh Miss. Urvi Ki Aap Jab Ghar se nikle na Tho duniya Ko apke andar ka toofan dikhana jaruri nhi hai, "

"Warna duniya apke toofan ko majak udate hai " Urvi said he looked at Abhijeet "Hain na"

Abhijeet put hand on her shoulder "Hm"

"Waise tum Bhi achi racer"

"all thankx to u u know what SS Ab RUNWAY 9 mera favrite place ha gaya hai "

"Woh Sab thik hai yeh SS Kya hai "

"Ab Apne ABHI Bulane se mana Kar diya Phir Jeet se bhi, Boss Bhi mat bulao Sir Apko pasand nhi iss liye yeh naya nikala hai SS Means SHARPSHOOTER " She smiled "Kaisa Hai"

Abhijeet Went in Past "_SHARP SHOOTER SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET WELCOME_" A elder Person patts His shoulder, An other voice "_HUMARI TEAM KE SHARPSHOOTER HAI HUMARE ABHIJEET SIR "_

Urvi Found Him Lost, She Snapped Her Finger in front of his face "Kha Kho gaye "

"Kahi nhi"

"Acha Sab Acha Chal rha Hai Hospital Main"

Urvi said "Bindass Ek dam acha"

"Aap btao "

"Mera bhi bindass"

Both Laughed, Meantime Urvi's Phone Rings "Hello Jii Acha Aati hoon"

"Ss Sorry Woh"

"Duty call's"

"Hmm Haan"

"Tho Jao Waise bhi race Tho kar chuke na"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Both sat in Their respective car's Moved to their Destination, His phone Ring Caller id Spread A Smile On his Face "Daya"

"Hello Boss"

"Boss ke bache Kal Raat ko call Kiya attend Kyu nhi ki"

"Are Yr achanak Raid Karni Padi Phir Paper work Bhi kuch Urgent kar tha Yaad Hi nhi rha Phone Ka Ki woh Silentpe drawer main pada rhe gaya"

"Ooo Tho raid Sab thik ho" Abhijeet asked in concern

"Jii Boss Sab Single Piece Wapas Aaye hai"

"Kya Tu bhi Daya"

"Dayaa" A deep call alert dayaa

"Haan"

"Woh ACP sir thik hai na"

"Boss Main Kya Bolu"

"Sach daya"

"Thik hai sir Itne din ho gaye Sir Galti se Tumhara Naam Nhi lete hai par Pata Itne Officer aaye Unmain se Adhe se jada Tho sir ne Khud Bhaag Diye hai"

"Daya Tu Khyal Rakhna Yr Sir dikhate nhi par akele hai"

"Itni Fiqr hai Tho aajo yr"

"Rakhta Hoon Bye" Abhijeet Cut the call (pov) "Mere ek Gusse main liye Faisle Ne Sab kuch biker diya"

He reached to his house So called Home (pov) "Iss shanate se mujhe aap sab nikal ke laye Aur main ne Ap sabko dhokha diya Acp sahab Ne koi Kaami nhi chhodi Apne baap ke farse main main ne kya kiya Chala aaya bina btaye Sab chhod ke Galat kiya bahut galat kiya Par aab Mere Pass koi rasta hi nhi kaise Jiss Khasti (boat) se aap sab se dur aaya tha Uss Khasti ko Jala Chuka Hoon Main 5 saal phele hi" He wiped corners of his eyes.

OTHERSIDE

"Ahhh"

A Person Hold his Head from Back "Yeh Dard Uff" He Open The Drawer, Took A regular Painkiller,

"Boss"

"Are yr tu kya Roj -roj dharna dene aata hai"

"Abb tum chote bacho ke jaise dhyaan nhi rakte apna "

"Acha-acha lecture mat de" he was holding his Backside of head.

"Kya hua hai"

"Kuch nhi salunkhe"

"Dard Ho rha hai"

"Nhi...nhii"

"Boss" He said with expression like A strict teacher.

"Sh.. Hai dard par stress ki wajah se hoga"

"Chalo check krate hai" Salunkhe sir hold's his hand drags.

"are yr itne se pain ke"

"Shh, Chup bilkul"

He drag him to his car drove towards Hospital

IN HOSPITAL

"Hello sir"

" Hello dr. Karan"

"Sir Doctor is my Profession Not my Name Please Call me Karan" Said with polite smile

Dr. Salunkhe Smiled "Sure"

"Tho karan Yeh rhe aapke mareez jante aap hai hi"

"Karan kuch nhi hua hai Mujhe isko bas apni Doctari Dikhani hai" (irritated)

Karan smile On irritated look of his Strong 'UNCLE'_(a/n Acp sir and Karan's Father share's Good Term with each other so Acp sir is karan's Uncle in my story 'dream is family') _ "Aap fit hai ki nhi yeh certificate dena Humara kaam hai uncle humein kar ne de" Said With polite smile

"Karannnn"

"Please uncle"

"Karo jho karna hai"

He called nurse "Aap sir ko MRI room main Le jaye please"

Dr. salunkhe Looked at him with tension "Direct MRI kyu ?"

"Uncle Kafi din se Sar dard Ka problem Jhel Rhe hai, 3-4 baar Mujh se Le gaye Hai Pain killer"

"Karan Kuch shaq hai Kya tumko"

"I am Not a Neurologist sir" Karan Said

"Tabhi MRI ke liye Bola"

"Neurologist nhi hoon Dr. Hoon"

"Kuch nhi hai Sirf meri assurance Ke liye hai Yeh Relax sir " He said, while putting hand on Dr. sahab's Hand.

After some time oldie duo went back to their respective home's.

In Hyderabad

Abhijeet standing outside, balcony Waiting for call, His Phone rings "Hello"

"Phone kyu kaata tha"

"Kyu tu jho chata hai Main nhi kar sakta"

"Boss"

"Daya Please Kuch aur baat kare"

"hm"

Next Day

Old Dr. Entered, To his Buddies home "Acp"

"Salunkhe tu yaha"

"Kyu ghar main Entry Ban Hai"

"Aree nhi yr Ab ek tu hi tho aata hai" He said with a Sad smile

"Boss"

"Meri galti nhi samjh aati mujhe Salunkhe Kya Akele hi mar na hai "

"Kya bakwas Soch rhe ho boss Daya Hai na "

"Woh hoke Bhi nhi hai Kahi Salunkhe Dekha hai tu ne Usko Bina Jaan Ka Insaan Hai Ban gaya Hai"

"Woh Soch ke Baitha Uski Galti ne Usse Apne Abhijeet ko kho diya"

"Boss Dundte Kyu nhi ho"

"Dundha Usse jata Hai Jho milna Chata Hai Jho chup jaate hai Unko Koi nhi dundh Sakta Salunkhe" He tiredly sat on Sofa A silent Tear Slip From his Eyes Which is the symbol How Much He is Missing His Elder Son, His RIGHT hand.

Salunkhe Looked at his buddy, understanding he need some time alone said, "Main chalta hoon Khayal Rakhna" Acp sir nodded.

...

"What*****"

* * *

KAISA THA BATANA

DO I CONTINUE IT

UPDATE WILL BE LATE BUT I WILL COMPLETE IT I SWEAR

R AND R

RHIA DUBEY


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER

READ A/N AT LAST

ENJOY:-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What*****"

"Dr. Aviral Are you sure"

"Dr. Karan Aapko sach main lagta hai main koi galti karke itna bada statement doonga, Aap chahe tho reports apko e-mail karta hoon"

"Dr. Aviral I am Sorry"

"Relax Dr. Karan Aap check kar lijiye Email main bhj rha hoon"

"Dr. Aviral I don't mean "

"Dr. Karan mujhe pata hai, Just relax aap jante hai main Reports Tho apko e-mail karta hi " Dr. Aviral Said with soft tone

"Tc Bye" He cut the call

Karan stare at his Phone's Screen when a Message Popped, it was sent by DR. Aviral. With shivering hand he swiped his phone screen open his g-mail.

Karan feels that Sky crshed on him after reading Few line **"BRAIN TUMOR GRADE III " **A tear slipped from his eyes, But wiped his tear "Salunkhe sir"

IN ACP SIR HOME

"Kya yr tu mere ghar main kyu dharna dene aa jata hai"

"Kyu bhai Acp sahab ka Budget bigad rha hai kya"

"hainnn"

"Hm, Tum baitho main Coffee lata hoon"

"Salunkhe main ne Abhi khana khaya hai"

"Mujhe piini hai Tumko company deni padegi"

Acp sat on sofa "Ajeeb jabardasti hai yr" When Phone rings. He looked at the phone "Phone yehi chhod gaya hai"

(Shouted ) "Phone Baj rha hai tera"

A Shout came back "Acp sahab Meri GF se breakup ho gaya Utha lo main Aata hoon"

"Iss umar main Break up aur patch up karta hai yeh" He shooked his head picked the phone (whispered) "Karan ki call" He Touched the green button, Picked the phone before he would Say "hello" Latter one barged

"hello Salunkhe sir please Aap Jaldi se Hospital Aa jayeh UNCLE ki reports Pls"

Acp sir Sensed the Panic of karan, And prefer to be silence "Sir aap aa rhe hai"

Acp sir said A small "Han" Cut the call.

IN HOSPITAL

He reached, Hospital directly went to Karan's Cabin "Karan"

Who was Sitting with Closed eyes Opens With terrified look "Uncle aa...ap"

"Hm, reports main kya"

"Ji" Karan wide

"Karan I know report aa gayi kuch gadbad hai kya hai"

"Slaunkhe Sir kha hai"

"Woh nhi hai main hoon main khud ko sambhal sakta hoon bolo kya hai reports main"

"Uncle ...ap"

"Karan Be a Sport bolo please"

Karan closed his eyes a Small flash flashed

_Flashback _

_"Karan Jab fikar not bolta hai na Tho sach Sari tension khatam Ho jaati hai"_

_"Iss liye kisi mission pe jaane se phele Tujhe Apne Do Anmol rishto ko saup jata hoon"_

_"Abhijeet Yara fikar not Karan Doctor hai par Wade I am Sorry bolne ke liye kabhi nhi karta "_

_"Thankx yr, Tu humesa aise hi mere na Hone pe sambhal lena yr "_

_"Tu kha ja raha hai bhai yehi humare sath"_

_"Phir bhi karan"_

_"Ok i Promise"_

_Flashback Over_

"Wada Tootha hua Nazar aa rha hai Abhijeet kha ho tum Yara" (pov) Karan wiped his corners.

Acp sir looked at Karan "Karan reports"

Karan Forwards his Phone With trembling hands. Acp sir took his Phone looked at Screen. He concentrated at last Highlighted Few words He Wide his eyes (whispered) "tumor"

Karan Called "Uncle"

Acp sir looked at him "Tum yeh salunkhe Ko btane jaa rhe the karan, Pata hai Maar jaata woh yeh jaan ke"

Karan Was preplexd "Ji"

"Kitna Time"

"T..Im..e Time Uncle abhi hope dr. Aviral aa rhe honge Please Aap"

"Tumhari Shakal Btaa rhi hai Their Is no Hope " Acp sir concluded

"Behtar hoga Yeh Decised Humko karne de aap Acp sir" A voice Came from door. Karan Looked at fig

"Dr. Aviral app"

"Jii Aaa I am Sorry main ne aap ki Baate suni"

"Sir, Their is a Hope " Dr. Aviral Said with smile.

"Apko pata hai Acp sir mere BABA ek army officer the"

"aur humesa Bolte the Hum wardiwale Har ghadi ladne ke liye hi hote hai Battle field main Dushman se, Waqt se ladte hai taki Apno ke liye thoda waqt nikal le, Aur Zindagi se saanse bhi laadke lete hai Par haar nhi mante "

"I am Sorry sir Par apne woh ladne a Jazzba Nhi dikha"

"Dr. Aviral aap mujhe kayar(coward) Bol rhe hai"

"Nhi sir, Apko yaad dila rha hoon Ki Jung Desh ke liye Bhar walo se ho ya Phir apne Bassi Koi khatarnak Bimaari se Jeeta Wahi hai Jismein Ladne Ka jazzbaa Ho "

"Dr. Aviral aap chate kya hai"

"Apke andar jeene ki Chahat nhi dikh rhi sir woh dekhna chata hoon"

"Iss Umar main Kaun jeene main interested hota hai"

"Apko jeete dekhne walo ke liye tho log Akhri saans tak ladte hai Soche sir Koi aisa Jiske Liye Aap bahut kimti ho"

Acp sir looked down, Closed his eyes... Faces of team members revoled around in fornt of his eyes, sentence ecoed _"Aap ki jaan humse jada kimti hai sir, " "Aap jaye sir nhi tho main apne apko goli marlunga"._

Karan Looked at his Dr. friend , who smiled assured him through eyes "relax sab thik ho jana hai"

Than asked to acp sir "Yaad aaya koi"

Acp sir replied "Meri team" Whispered "mere bete"

"Tho sir Ab tho nhi jana Apko ki kitna Waqt" Dr. Karan Said

"Nhi Par ek shart hai Meri bimaari ki baat sirf mujh tak Karan"

"Uncle aap btaa dijiye"

"Nhi bilkul nhi"

Dr. Aviral sensed his panic said "Ok..ok Karan Rheno Sir Nhi chate rhene do"

"Par apko hum jaisa bolenge karna hoga"

"Thik hai" Acp sir concluded.

Dr. Aviral Switch his doctor mode "please baith jaye, aab btaye Aapko bleeding hui kya kabhi nostrils se ya phir headache ke alwa koi problem"

"Nhi headache hai sirf haan kabhi saans lene main problem hoti hai bas"

"Hm Thank u sir Aap jaye kuch test hai karale "

Acp sir was irritated with the term test But, He control due to Dr. avirals term "koi aapko jeeta dekhna chahta hoga" Yes their are some ppl who really want him always Healthy, wealthy and Happy.

Next day 

Acp sir enter inside, bureau All greeted him.

"Daya mere Cabim main Aayo"

Daya Nodded went inside

"Jii sir"

"Daya mujhe Kaam Se Bangalore jana hai"

Daya shocked (pov) "Kahi abhijeet se related kuch pata tho .acha hi hai" Normally "Kyu kyu sir"

"Kuch important kaam hai Aaj nikalna hai"

"Ok sir"

All day passed between criminal's and interrogation. At night Acp sir leave for Bangalore.

IN HOSPITAL

"Dr. Aviral Apne Acp sir ko Urgency main Bangalore Kyu bejha"

"Dr. Karan Best neauro surgeon hai Waha aur Ap khud ek Doctor hai yeh jante hai ki Case main hope hai Par case sidha nhi hai"

"Jii"

"Abhi Dr. se mein video conference karunga Aap bhi sath rhe"

Dr. Karan nodded,

IN VIDEO CONFERENCE

A Person greeted "Hello Doctors"

"Hello"

"So without wasting time Dr. Aviral we should talk abt Case"

"Ofc Dr. URVI"

"Dr. Karan Dr. aviral Informed me Abt ur Emotional Connection with patirnt"

Dr. Karan looked her smiled "relax i will try my level best"

"thank u dr"

"Dr. Aviral Patient ki age ke Acc. yeh Dangerous hai "

"Yes dr. urvi Interesting baat yeh hai ki Unka Tumor jis stage main uss Acc. Koi bhi several problems nhi hui"

"Acha " Dr. Urvi said

"Woh aa rhe hai na main kha tha I wanna meet him"

"ji ab tak unka Plane land kar chuka hoga"

"That's Good"

AT BANGALORE AIRPORT

Acp sir exit from it having His phone in his hand "Kya musibat hai Ek tho test -west karo upar se yeh uff"

He was Using Google Map , ola cab apps to search City Hospital In The CITY OF GARDEN, He Hires a Cab who directly drop him to the city hospital.

AT CITY HOSPITAL (BANGALORE)

He Entered Asked abt Dr. Urvi, Getting desired information and green signal from reception. He visited to the Dr's Cabin

In front of Doctors cabin, He knocked *knock... knock *

A Professional Voice hit his ear, "Come in Plz"

When he entered, "Dr Urvi" Said While grazing at the name plate present in the table. She smiled "jii ap"

"Main Acp "

Before He complete His Sentence "Acp cid Mumbai... Aaa Dr. Karan's Uncle "

Acp sir looked at the her "Jii"

"Please sit sir"

"Thank u"

She smiled response "Sir I have all ur Reports And Acc. to them I will recommend u some Test, "

"Pata Dr. Aviral ne Btaya tha Test Karane hai kuch"

She smiled after sensing irritation level Listening term 'Test' As, She was really not astouned because Dr. karan Already informed her about His Uncles nature With request s and Lots of sorry in advance.

"Phele Kuch btaye mujhe"

"Apki eye sight sahi clear dikh rha hai"

Acp sir looked at him, Said in irritation "Jii, Dr. Coat ke niche Blue phena hai apne"

Dr. urvi Wide her eye, ''That's Good"

"Memory main koi lapse mehsoos kiya kabhi confusion ys kuch"

She was asking Direct question for her further treatment strategy But the Mumbaian Lion Was Not ready to help this poor doctor

"Jii apke Reciption main jho camera hai woh bigda hua hai uski Point red light nhi jal rhi hai aur main yaha pure 7000 kharch karke aaya hoon Flight No. hai"

"Bas sir samjh gayi main thank u"

She called the ward boy to take him for some necessary test. He gave an irritated look but did nothing. After his Departure for test She Wiped her Forehead "Uff Dr. Karan ke Uncle ke Head main Big bang hai aur unka Gussa Mere upar BLAST hai grt"

AT NIGHT (BANGALORE)

After test Dr. Urvi Injected Seductive to him for some rest, "Ek kaam karo yeh reports aa jaye mujhe infrom karna pls jaise hi aaye waise " co-doctor nodded.

She departured from hospital, directly went to a Hillock place...Parked her car, "Master jii Namaste" She said, With her call latter person looked

"Are ayo doctor jii kya baat hai"

"Abhijeet aap jab waqt milta hai yaha Aa jate hai GF ka Wait karte hai kya"

"Hm Nhi Urvi GF ka nhi karta hoon"

Sensing his serious Mood, Urvi Decline idea Of teasing Changed into serious Mood "Are u Ok"

"Hm, I am "

"Abhi..." Before she complete her sentence, Her phone Rings "Yes DR. reports Aa gayi Oh Grt Acha ek kaam Kariye e-mail the Reports to Dr. Aviral Ek baar woh bhi padhle tho next step decied karne main aasani hogi"

"Ji"

"Acha Sir ko hosh aa jaye tho cab hire karke kisi ko sath bhej dena "

"..."

"Main khud aa hi jayungi"

"..."

"Ok"

She cut the call, Abhijeet said "VIP patient ka Treatment kar rhi hai Woh bhi dr. Urvi Apni value se samjhota " Raised his Eyebrow

Urvi Glare at him "Main Apni values Se samjhota nhi karti aap yeh baat jante hai"

"Tho yeh Kya tha"

"Oh C'mon yeh VIP mere liye nhi desh ke liye hai samjhe"

"Political leader hai kya"

"Nhi "

"Phir CEO ke ristedar"

"Jii nhi Acp "

"Oh, Bangalore ke Acp kya hua serious"

"Offo Abhijeeet ACP mumbai ke hai"

With the Urvi's Words Abhijeet get a High voltage Shock whispered "sir", He looked at her who was busy in observing his Changed Expression. "ka kya Hua unko"

"Tumko bhi interest aa gaya kya"

Abhhijeet with irritated voice in high tension "Urvi Please Kya hua hai"

Urvi Looked at him,"Abhijeet I am Sorry main apne Patient ki information kisi ko nhi de sakti Meri values ke againt hai Phir Chahe mera Dost hi kyu na ho"

Abhijeet Actualized what he was doing, He stared at her with hope but seeing a Frim face of his strict dr. Friend, Than he said "Unki family aayi hai acha yeh tho btaa sakti ho"

"haan, kyu nhi... Nhi unki family nhi aayi hai akele hai Dr. Aviral ne inform kiya hai Woh nhi chate ki Family jaane"

Abhijeet down his head as he was Well aware of his Father... (pov) "Aap aisa kyu karte hai sir"

Urvi said "abhijeet Ap itne iterested kyu hai, aap jante hai "

"Nhi" he rushes towards his car, settled inside tears rolled down from his eyes, He Was Not Aware of what happened to his father But she is a Neuro Surgeon.

That's sufficient to terrify him to hell..

* * *

_A/N : Friends Medical terms are not accurate please ignore as I m using my toota-phoota medical Knowledge, And Emotions are my first preference in further chapters. _

_Guys Ready for a Emotional Ride. :-)_

_Dr. Urvi Is an OC her character will clear more in further chapters pls tolerate this chappy I know Chapter was all OC special no duo, trio Pls yr do review I promise next will be a Full of Duo and Trio. _

_KAISA THA BATANA_

_UPDATE WILL BE LATE BUT I WILL COMPLETE IT I SWEAR_

_THANK U VERYYYY MUCH FOR UR SUPPORT :-)_

_YR PLZ IGNORE MY ALL FAULTS AS I M VERY BUSY NOW A DAYS AS EXAM R SCHEDULED BACK TO BACK TILL DECEMBER_

_ AFTER ALL THESE MY COLLEGE FINAL EXAM DATE WILL DECLARED._

R AND R

RHIA DUBEY


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER

READ A/N AT LAST

ENJOY:-)

**_Part Written In 'Italic' means Phone Conversation. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

""Nhi" he hastens towards his car settled inside, tears rolled down from his eyes, He Was Not Aware of what happened to his father But she is a Neuro Surgeon.

That's sufficient to terrify him to hell.

After coming back from the beach, He dumbly sat cuddling his leg. No tears were present in his eyes but a terror was present which signifies love for his father(pov) "Mujhe Aise Nhi... Nhi aana tha urvi se pooch na tha " Picked his phone to call but halted as watch shows midnight his manner restricted him.

The Night Was pretty Black for him Neither he tried to sleep Nor Sleeping Fairies disturbed him.

NEXT MORNING

He gets ready Messaged to his Senior About his disappearance from the training center, Rushed towards Hospital

In reception

Inquired abt Dr. Urvi Who answered him about her current status in Her cabin after Thanking... He runs towards Her cabin

"Urvi"

Who was busy with reports and medicines looked at him "Abhijeet aap"

He was breathing Fastly "Haan woh "

After Instructing Her junior resident She gestures him to sit forwards Water "Aap yaha kaise"

"Woh Mujhe Poochna tha"

"Kya"

"Acp sir"

Urvi has previously had a very strong sense that the GUEST from Mumbai was the reason behind Her mature Friends Anxiety and Frowns. "Main Nhi bta Sakti aap family"

Before she Ends Her Sentence "Father"

She widens Her eyes by this Unexpected Revelation, lowers his Eyes ended his sentence"Father woh mere Pita se bhi bad kar hai Please Mujhe Btao"

"Really"

"Hm"

"Sirf apke Bolne Se"

Getting irritated by the This Interrogation, "He is my father, I am Ex S.I Abhijeet CID Mumbai app chahe tho pata Kar Sakti hai Please ab Mujhe"

"Tumor Hai unko"

A Silent Tear slipped from his eyes, Urvi Observed his Face fading color Overlooked Continued "Grade III"

"Wo...h... Th...ik Ho.."

"Hm, Hope hai Thik hone ki but uske baad ke Consequences Se Hum Jada dar rhe hai"

"Consequences," Said in Confusion

"Abhi itna janlo opreation jaruri hai jald se jald "

"Tho karo Itezar kiska" Said hyper tone,

"Apke Pita jii Leader hai Intruction deni ki adat se majboor DR's Ko bhi Officer samjh liya aur Orders Deke Mumbai nikal gaye hai Ab Aap btaye Kiska Operation karu " The Lady Dr. Back fired, Sensing her irritation level... He dimissed the Idea to answer.

"Oh Sorry woh main"

"Koi nhi please ab Aap mujhe apni ktha puri btayenge"

"Koi ktha nhi hai Urvi Just main Hyderabad a gaya aur phir Sare contacts Piche rhe gaye"

"Abhijeet sach nhi bolna tho thik par jhooth nhi please"

He lowered his eyes, ""Chalo ab aap Ghar jao main reports apko btaa dungi jho bhi hongi, Baki Main suggest karungi aap apni family ko Btaa de Yeh ek bahut sensitive matter hai abhijeet Unka Panic apni jagah hai par"

She concluded "Baki jaisa Thik lage Main sirf DR hoon"

He nodded start to moving when she called from back "Are abhijeet"

"Haan"

"Dr. Karan ko aap jante homge na"

"Haan kyu"

"Woh unne aur Dr. Aviral Ne hi mujhe yeh Cas transfer kiya hai Uncle bol rhe the woh "

"Sahi bol rha tha Main baat kar lunga"

Urvi smiled "Abhijeet Please don't Worry sab thik ho jayega hm" Assured him, When Nurse Informed her about emergency. Both left the place

He sat inside his Car looking lost called A Professional Voice hit his ear "Hello Dr. KARAN Here"

Felt a Lump in his Throat As he betrate his Friend Cleared his throat Dont know how to call his Friend He jerked from his Thought By second call from other side of phone _"HELLO"_

_"Kaun hai "_

Abhijeet looked at screen then Gathered All his Power _"Ka..ra...n"_

"y.." His words Strucked in his throat, _"Abhi..jeet"_ he whispered

_"Hm"_

_"Abhijeet tum kha ho yr tum "_ He said in unbeliveble tone he was really not understanding How to react whether show his anger, or Tell him He missed his friend In every step when he needed

"_Karan"_ he again call just to belive that May this is the start to live again To smile In real.

"_Mujhe baat nhi kar nhi rakho phone waise HAIN KAUN AAP"_

"_I am Sorry karan"_

_"Sorry My Foot MAin apko nhi janta"_

_"I am Sorry YARA_" He again Said in Clam tone, Accepting his Friends Anger, 'Yara' Meleted his All anger

Both are really not understanding what to talk when they have So many secrets To share _"Tum ne bahut waqt le liya Yara"_ Karan said with Low tone.

"_Pata hai "_

"_Pata hai Kya pata Kuch nhi pata Tumko Abhijeet kuch nhi Tum bass Bhag gaye kuch nhi socha tumne Kuch bhi How ... How Could U do .. this chale gaye kaise howww Naraz the tum usse Sabko Chod gaye " _he burst On him Latter one Accepted his anger Like medicines which may be taste Bitter but good For health.

_"Galti Kar di yara Bahut badi Naraz tha Par usse Ki khud se Bol nhi Sakta Main sorry hoon "_

_"Ho kha tum"_

_"Hyderabad"_

_"Karan Sir thik ho jaynege na"_

_"abhijeet tum jante ho"_

_"Haan"_

_"Kaise"_

_"Dr. Urvi meri Bahut Achi friend Hai"_

_"Hainn"_

_"Hm Tum Btao sir thik tum sach btao mujhe Please"_

_"Abhijeet Uncle thik ho jayege Sach"_

_"Karan Mujhe dar" _With the Three words his Voice Turn Teary. Only thing Karan gets Sniffing Voice of his Strong friend

_"Abhijeet chup"_

_"Sab sab Main meri wajah se karan Sab Sab k...uch..." *_sniffs*

_"Abhijeet Clam down pls Yr Kuch Nhi hus sach Pls Rona band karo aur suno pls"_ He was helpless Wanna Shout On his Extra Minded Buddy_ 'Ab kyu aaya hai jaa na Rhe akele' _But A frind ship is something different Naa.

_"Abhijeet" _Called softly

_"Team ko Daya ko sab Ko batana Hoga Yr Uncle nhi maan rhe hai Par"_

_"Tension mat lo uski"_

_"Sab bahut naraz hone ge Tum se"_

_"Mujhe se tho shayad Ab koi rishta hi na Rakhe Sab Baki sir se naraz honge but maan Jayenge" _Abhijeet said in very Composed tone

_"Operation kab "_

_"Jitni jaldi utna acha 15 din baad ka Plan kar rhe hai aur Urvi" _Karan Answed

_"Hm tab tak main Team Aur daya sabko Sambhal lunga"_

_"Apne aapko" K_aran Asked Silently

_" Saza Baki hai meri Abhi Phele Woh tho Jhel loon Sambhal baad main junga "_

_"Abhijeet Kaisi saza aur kyu"_

_" Jiss team ne Ek senior se Baadke Samjha Usko Dhokha Diya yr Saza Pe haq hai mera, Jisne Pita ka Pyaar diya Usko Akela Chhod aaya main aise jaise koi rishta kabhi banaya Hi n, Tu Tujhe bhi tho Dhokha Diya,"_

_"tu Hurt tha " _Karan Try

_"Daya Se Naraz tha Chood ke Aaya tha Kyu ki uski Nafrat se darta tha Par ...par Usse se Pichle 1 saal se main baat kar rha hoon tum sab se chupa tha yeh galti hai meri Karan gunagaa hai' _Said in teary broken tone.

Karan Looked at his Phone Screen Again try to console his broken and afraid buddy_ "Abhijeet tum dar rhe the na ki hum react kasie karenge iss liye yr Pls Pls Shant hoja Tujhe hi sab sambhalna hai Samjha Chup kar yr Bas kar"_

Abhijeet Composed himself_ "Haan mujhe hi Sambhalna hai"_

_"Par abhijeet kaise tu kaise"_

_"S.I Abhijeet On Duty ayega Tabhi kaam Banega Karan"_

_"Matlab"_

_"Main Trainer hoon CID HQ main "_

_"Abby cid Chhod di na"_

_"Nhi yr HQ main Trained karta hoon haan Partime Job Karta hoon Bachoo ko Shooting sikhane ka "_

_"Acha "_

_"Hm"_

_"Tho ab"_

_"Pata nhi karan par main Kuch nhi hone dunga sachtu sir ka Ilazz suru kar Bass"_

_"relax ok"_

_"Byr Yara"_

_"Bye Tc" Karan said_

* * *

_sorry For late update_

_So kaisa tha chappy ..._

_Do long review _

_A/N : Friends Story Main Focuse Friendship, And family Relation main Hai Jaldi Hi Yeh Turn karegi thoda sa Wait kare Just for 2 aur 3 chappy please Bas ek main ki finish kartipar long chappy likhna Easy nhi hai Bhai ! Time Nhi hai iss liye Short se kaam Chale pls._

_THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT_

_Shikha Dii : Apne Poocha tha Abhijeet Sir Alag kyu hai ... Di Main ne OS main 5 years ka Difference dikhaya hai Ki After "Sherya ki saagi " Abhijeet sir sab Chhod ke Aa jate hai. Phir Unko News Milti hai Daya sir ke Injury ki Ghabra ke woh unse milne aa jate hai... Par team se nhi Milte "KYU" Apko iss Story mein milega Shayad mil gaya hoga_

_Its A Simple 'Gussa And Manao Story' No Mission, No Cunning conspiracy and Huge Injuries After this ACP Sir's Disease... _

_Sorry itna late Answer kar rhi hoon but sorry di_

_HS Duo : Dii Aree haan hyderabad h_i_ hai Di But abhi aaj correction nhi kiya hai Next main ek Note Dal ke Kar dungi Please Sorry for This silly mistake Hope u Like this Chappy_

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER

READ A/N AT LAST

ENJOY:-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Bye Tc" Karan said_

After the call was cut, Abhijeet takes a long breath while moving his hand to his face and moved towards his car... ignited it went to his next destination . after reaching his destination... he remember his last meeting.

_Flashback_

_"Dekho abhijeet main yeh Resignation accept nhi kar sakta"_

_"Sir par kyu Main marzii se de rha hoon app"_

_"Humko tum jaise Officer's Milne Main Saalo lagte hai abhijeet Please Your country needs U" A High command officer said in very polite Tone as he is Understanding his Mental State_

_Abhijeet Looked at him said "Main join nhi karna Chata aap Chhod ne nhi denge aap hi btaa de kya karu "_

_"Break Lelo Jab tak dil na kare kisi on going team investigation ka hissa mat bano Sirf Officer trainned karo " He put hand on his Shoulder "Dekho abhijeet Har officer ki life main aisa Mod aata hai jaha Usko Sab chhod ke Jane ka Kahi dur bhag jane ka Dil karta hai mere sath hua tumhare sath ho rha naya nhi hai Bas Handle Karna Padta hai "_

_Patted His Shoulder "Soch lo Dekh lo Phir Decision Lo" Showing Resignation letter "Tab tak Isko Apne pass rakho hm"_

A_bhijeet nodded his head in yes._

_Flashback end ..._

It is going to be 4 years, neither Abhijeet ever wanted to join Cid on the field nor did anyone force. Today he again stands outside there was a strange uneasiness that he did not know that what he was doing would be all right or worsen, one thing he knew was that his father needed him and his family is going to need him a lot...

Enter Inside One Thing Noticed

CID HYDERABAD

He goes directly inside the ACP's cabin.

"May I come in sir" Said in very Polite Tone

Acp looked at him in shock "Aree Abhijeet Come in please"

He entered, Acp Swami (hyderabad's Acp name) "Aaj yaha kaise bhai"

"Sir woh "

"Bolo"

"Sir main CID re-join karna chata hoon" He said straight as He don't have time for His "main ...woh ... bol rha tha" Right now.

"Kya abhijeet " Acp swami was shocked.

"Ji sir Is it possible to do it as soon as possible" He said

Acp swami looked at the Most Mature Silent Clam Person of his team in such a Anxious Condition for the first time,"Yes it is possible But it will not be soon, it will take time"

"Kitna Time"

"May 2 months 3 months Ya kaam" He shrugs

"Sir" He shooked his head

Acp swami Looked at him "kya baat hai Thik ho achanak itni jaldi joining ki "

"Kuch personal hai wo..h" He felt lose of words

"Personal hai tho rhe ne do but Agar tum serious ho tho main processing suru kar sakta hoon"

"Please sir please suru karde"

"Ok just relax" Acp swami assured him

After that He left place In hurry.

He make a call "Hello Urvi"

"Jii abhijeet bole"

"Urvi Sir ka Operation jald se jald Karo Tum Bas "

"Abhijeet "

* * *

_A very Short chappy, but reviews itttttttttttttnneeeeeeee Kaaaaaammmmm the ki maan hi nhi kiya likne jitna phele likha tha update kar diya (yeh tho ho gayi indirect shikayat aap sab ki aap sabse) ;-) *haahhaa*_

_But, yeh chappy main yehi tak likna tha yr next chappy se duo aur team include honge (aap sab reviews denge tho update jaldi hoga aur duo scenes bhi)_

**_One thing more :_**

**_1\. Abhijeet sir is living in HYDERABAD, and ACP sir is also taking treatment in hyderabad hospital By DR. Urvi _**

**_2\. Abhijeet sir is working for cid Hyderabad as a trainer to fresher _**

**_3\. In His Spare time he used teach Shooting skills to some kids Of his near by class. _**

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER

READ A/N AT LAST

ENJOY:-)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Urvi Sir ka Operation jald se jald Karo Tum Bas "

"Abhijeet "Dr. Urvi speaks it in a very relaxed way. "Listen Abhijeet ACP sir ko yaha aana hoga unke test aur baki ki reports chahiye hai tum unko yaaha anne do hum karte hai"

Abhijeet shooked head "Tum samjh nhi rhi ho urvi sir jaldi nhi ayenge aur apne maan se tho bilkul nhi tumko force karna hoga ...plss samjho"

Losing her Cool she "Abhijeet, main dr. hoon fmily nhi suggest kar sakti hoon condition explain kar sakti hoon advise kar sakti hoon par hath pakad ke jabardasti nhi kar sakti" she said as she was just irritated because of her mature friends hassy condition and also because of her stubborn patient

Abhijeet silently silent, after few mitunes URVI relised what she did "Abhijeet please tum samjho"

"Main samjh rha hoon Thank u Harsh tha par sach hai thank u"

He cut the call without listing her not in rage but his brain was working somewhere else. he dumbly looked at his phone swiped the contact list touched a particular No.

The call was attended in second ring "BOSS"

Abhijeet feels a searing sensation in his eyes"Daya Kya kar rhe ho abhi"

"Wah bhai sahab ko kaam jana hai Na Hi na hello"

Abhijeet was really cursing fate, "Ek baat poochu"

Daya sensed something wrng "Tum thik thak ho na"

"Haan main.. thik hon "

Daya got something is worong with his buddy "Poocho kya poochna hai"

"Daya tum yaha Hyderabad aa sakte kya"

Daya wide his eyes his brother never allows him to come his home today he is asking him to come, "Kya hua abhi, Please sahi se bolo"

"Kuch nhi daya Ter..ii y...aad aa rhi hai bas tu" Abhijeet said with tired tone.

Daya sensed something and left the topic "Main dekhta hoon main First avialable flight se aata hoon"

"Thank you yr jaldii aana plesase" abhijeet cut the call.

IN MUMBAI

CID BUREAU

Daya was appalled by his brother's half-done words and an instantaneous desire for the meeting. He moves towards Acp sir's cabin.

"May I Come in sir"

Acp sir turn his head towards him, stared at him for few moments as he wanna say so many things to him... daya gets his stare But "Sir woh"

"Baith Jao " Betokened towards the seat. Daya Took sit looked down"Woh"

"Woh ke aage bolo daya"

"Chutti chaiye thi sir " Gulped his saliva.

Acp sir gawked at him "Kyu"

Daya was shrunk this 'WHY'"Si..r Woh.. Perso..nal hai"

Acp sir raised his eyebrow repeated his son's last word 'PERSONAL' "Hmm...Thik hai deta hoon CHUTTTI par yaad rakhna YEH 'Personal' Professional nhi baana chaiye"

Daya Looked at him Than nodded (pov) "Abhi tho yeh bhi pata nhi ki kaam kya hai"

"Kitne din ki" Acp sir said

"Woh sir 3 din ki"

Acp sir responded in a professional way "Ok mil jayegi, Waise bhi bahut din se tum chutti li Bhi Nhi koi problem hogi Bhi nhi"

Daya left the place after thanking his mentor for his favor,

NEXT DAY

Daya Left for Hyderabad, Reached his brother's place on the same day. He was standing In Hyderabad Airport. When he sees his brother

"Abhijeet" teary smile resembled on his lips.

Abhijeet to mark his buddy, "Daya"

Both embraces, Shed tears on Each other shoulder, daya undid"Abhijeet Kya baat hai Itne stressed inte tensed ho kyu"

Abhijeet drops his eyes, "Ghar Chalke Baat Karte hai daya" He drags him towards the car rest of the drive passed in silence Neither daya questioned him Nor Abhijeet Answers a Single word to him.

HYDERABAD

AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE 

Both enters Inside Abhijeet instantly made his way to kitchen came with Two glass of water "Yeh lo Baitho".

Daya Took Tray from his buddy's hand"Abhijeet yeh Formality baad main yr mera BP high ho rha yr Achank tum ne mujhe aise bulaya ab kuch bol bhi nhi rhe ho BAAT KYA HAI YR"

Abhijeet was feeling helpless, Question was pounding inside him was HOW TO REVEAL? The truth in front his SOFT hearted Buddy, "Daya Thodi der ruka please"

"Nhi Ek miute Nhi Tumko pata hai Abhijeet kal Se kya kya Chal rha hai mere dimagh main thik ho Kahi kuch tum ko tho nhi hua Sab thik hai Aur tum Mujhse SUSPENSE-SESPENSE, THRILLER-THRILLER...khel rhe ho" He said him most angry tone... Getting silence from his BADE's Side he Continues "DARD hogaya mere sar main phir bhi tum"

Abhijeet Hug him 'TIGHTWALA' "Da...ya" Wailed with voice, Daya rubbed his back he gave time to expel, to burst out when the bell rings. Abhijeet restrained his sobs "M...ain dekhta hoon" Daya Assented sat tiredly On the nearby couch.

Personalities enter Inside, Daya grazed at door Wide his eyes looked at Abhijeet than pronounced"yeh..."

* * *

_THANK U SOOOOO MUCHHHH FOR REVIEWS :-)_

_AS PER MY PROMISE I M HERE WITH A QUICK UPDATE _

_HOW'S THE CHAPPY _

_I TRIED MY LEVEL BEST TO MAKE THINGS REALISTIC _

_You people tell me am i succeeded in my efforts_

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPY BUT I AM BUSY YR

ENJOY:-)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Personalities enter Inside, Daya grazed at door Wide his eyes looked at Abhijeet than pronounced"yeh..."

Daya stands up with jerk "" he Looked at Abhijeet who just try avert his graze but failed badly.

"Karan ...karan kaise Abhijeet" But suddenly he Notice To More Person standing behind, his concentration moved on hands of them "CITY HOSPITAL"Big red Sign was making him restless.

Before he shout on his bade not to ansering but just making suspense continue, A female voice stops him "SIR please we need to talk" Daya looked at source of voice in fiery graze "I too wanna talk Miss"

"Daya" Karan called him slowly.

Daya looked at him in anger as he was only demanding answers, karan looked at him than too abhijeet "Baith ke baat kare"

"Ma..." Daya try to say when, a Professional Voice interept between

"Mr. Daya Please We Understand aap dil main bahut question hai, Bahut abhi isse bhi jada important please bahith jaye please" Dr. Aviral Put his hand on his shoulder, With assuring graze... Daya sat On sofa, All to setle himself in respective seats.

Daya was observing nervouse scare gesture of his buddy who was busy with his sweaty fingers, Slightly Dr. Urvi start opening that report envelop, Forwrads some reports towards him.

Daya Looked at her, while holding those reports "Yeh kya" With his Words He open the file Which was in his hand His Words Strucked in his Throat... After few mintues his hands start trembling, abhijeet Notice it well Tears to slipped from his eyes.

Where daya was in phrase of terror "Na...hi.. nahi.." He throws reports "Jhoot Bakwas"

Abhijeet Pull him in his Hug, He trys To protest "Abhijeet yeh Mazak bilkul Acha nhi hai" Abhijeet Start rubbing his Pal's Back

"Tum jante ho yeh sab aise mazak nhi pasaand" jerking in try to get separate from hug.

"Chhodo yr" Finally succeesed. Shouted "Mazak Abhijeet apne naye dosto ke sath milke yeh mazak kiya yr had hai"

Abhijeet hold him From shoulder "Daya"

Nhi kuch nhi suna nhi "

"Daya" Strict voice..

"Main kuch suna nhi chata bas main abhi wapas jaa rha hoon bas"

Abhijeet hold him tightly "Daya Yeh Sach hai Samjha Yeh sach hai aur aise Tooth ke bikhar ke Kuch nhi hoga"

Daya Looked at him a Tear slipped from his eyes "Abhi Sirr" banged his head on his Eleder pal's Shoulder, who gave him time to expell his pain.

"Sir ke sath aisa kyu yaar"

"Ache logo ki exam lene main usko maza aata hai na akhir haar jho jaata hai" He separat him wiped his face "tujhe sab sambhalna hai daya sab aise tooth bikhar nhi sakta tu samjha"

Daya controlled his sniffs and irregular sinus... urvi forwards Water to him "Thank u"

She looked at abhijeet asked him "suru kare" who nodded.

Dr. Aviral switch to his droctor mode "Abhijeet daya Acp sir ka Tumore already proper tretment ke liye kaafi late ho gaya hai.. Aisa iss age main itni fatal problem leke nhi ghoomna chaiye its dangerous"

Dr. Urvi Complete his sentence "Yeh baat bahut baar Bata chuki hoon main"

"Hum ek hafte ke andar Further treatment ke liye Acp sir ko admit karenge aur Unka Operation hone se leke unke wapas Fit hine tak Hopital main hi rakhenge"

"Sir nhi manege" Two voice muffles at sametine

Karan Took part in discussion "Uncle ko mana hoga Try to undersatnd Tum Jante ho yeh ek HIGH Risk Operation hoga suruwati itna risk hoga"

"High Risk Kya ... kaisa risk" Abhijeet said in panic.

"Abhijeet"

"No... Karan Chupayo mat please "

"Operation ke baad Acp sir ki Eye-sight, memory ya koi aur jaise paralysis jaise consequences aa sakte hai"

Both son feel a cold spin run thought ther spines, but bigger one understand this is not the right time to show his emotions "Kuch nhi hoga sir ko YAKIN HAI MUJHE!"

Daya looked at his buddies, Who gave a assuring nod.

"Daya Tumko uncle ko yaha bhjna hoga jald aur team ko bhi btana hoga"karan said

Daya looked at him "Team ko kaise Agar unko Acp sir ke baare main btaya tho Abhijeet ke"

Abhijeet put hand on his pal's hand " Ek kasam di thi tujhe main ne aaj azad karta hoon Btaa de jho karna pade kar par sir ko yaha bhj"

Dr. Aviral interepted "Ek second"

* * *

_THANK U SOOOOO MUCHHHH FOR REVIEWS :-)_

_I TRIED MY LEVEL BEST TO MAKE THINGS REALISTIC _

_You people tell me am i succeeded in my efforts_

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPY BUT I AM BUSY YR

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Dr. Aviral interepted "Ek second"

Duo stared at him in terror as something worst left, Aviral continued seriously "Abhijeet we don't have much time please try to understand and behave like mature"

Both scare babies nodded their heads in yes after the departure of doctors Now the Only trio Are left.

Abhijeet went to the kitchen,

IN HALL

Daya was resting in the headrest position, where Karan was sitting playing with fingers, He wanna begin a chat with Daya.

"Daya" A Low pitch call from Karan

"Bako" A Stren Reply, from Otherside

Karan sensed the temperature of the person next to him "Tum ne poocha nhi"

Now Daya Open his eyes, Looked towards him with red eyes, "Kya... kya nhi poocha Yeh ki tum yaha kaise Kyu aur Kab"

"Bhaisahab humko tho sirf order diye jaate hai kasme di jaati hai bas yeh hi nibhane ke liye hai hum SATH KE KABIL NHI HAI HUM SAMJHE AAP" Said hin loud tone, so That person standing in Kitchen also be the part of his taunt.

"Daya dekh" Karan try to specify.

"Dekh Haan Dikhao Zindagi ne koi kami nhi chhodi hai tum dikha do " A tear slip from his eyes, Hold his head cluthes his hair "Yaar bachpan aise hi beet gaya abb"

Inside Kitchen, Abhijeet was distant from all the mess happening outside among his pal and his Friend, he was thinking about his father also praying in heart to god show him an easy way to cross this situation as this one is very painful.

Tears continued appearing in his eyes Over and over again but he can't allow them to flow as he has to be strong for everyone. He remained busy in calculating upcoming hurdles when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Abhijeet"

He snapped from his trail "h..haan" He looked back while cleaning his eyes, "oh Karan Tum Main samjha"

Karan silently looked at his Strong friends face cleaned his remmaing tears from cheeks "Tum samjhe daya hai"

Abhijeet turn towards gas stove "haan wahi tum cholo main lata hoon banake"

"Daya Hyper ho rha hai, Kuch sune ko tayar nhi hai"

Abhijeet looked at him, silently answered "Andaza tho tha humko woh kuch aisa hi karega"

"Hmm tha" Karan Nodded

Abhijeet busy in his kitchen chores, Karan looked at his friend working, he holds his hand "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet annoyed "abb kya"

"yeh kasam kaunsi hai "

"Daya kuch bola kya tum se"

"Nhi mujhe kuch nhi bass itna ki WOH KASME PURI KARNE KE LIYE HAI SIRF "

Abhijeet tooks his hand back "Abhi in bakwas ka time nhi hai karan chalo"

"Jab usko tum ne kasam se azad kar diya hai tho tum btane main kya hai"

"Kuch baat samaye aane pe khule tabhi thik hai"

"Par"

"jab itna sab chupa hai sabse tho ek aur sahi karan" He moved towards dining table

Abhijeet went near daya puts his hand on his head "Chal kuch kha le"

"maan nhi hai tum jao khalo"

Abhijeet took a heavy sign "aa jao daya Khalo please mujh main abhi itni takat nhi ki"

"Galtiya karte time tumko andaza nhi tha ki sab sahi karne main Itna Thak (tired) jaoge" Daya said in cold tone, he was not understanding his mood swing at a time he was feeling helpless other moment he feels anger on his pal.

Abhijeet didn't look at him but answers "Haan Nhi tha andaza" Moved with fast step "khana Khalo aake "

Daya heard the teary short reply, cursed himself for his such bitter word. Karan also witness. (pov) "bass daya ko smajhna hoga"

IN DINNING

Everyone was present, but no one was interested in breaking Ice... Took Dinner in silence all disperse towards their respective rooms.

INSIDE DAYA'S ROOM

He was talking to freddy

"Haan Yr aata hoon kal"

"Aree ek Dost ki tabiyat bahut kharab thi" Felt a Lump

"Haan Ab thik hai aur bahut jald sab thik ho jayega dekhna" daya said in thought full manner

"Kal Dupeher tak aata hoon"

"Good night"

*Knock! knock!* Daya turn towrds door while ending call

"Tum"

"Baat karni hai"

"Haan tho karo baate hi tho kar rhe hai aaj hum"

"Daya"

"Kya karan"

Karan looked at stubborn buddy "Yaha baitho"

"Tum" Dyaa looked at him in annoyed expression

"Baithooo 15 minutes dedo mujhe sirf meri suno"

Daya looked at him, "13 minute bache hai tumhare pass"

Karan Shooked his head "Daya maan Gussa kis baat par hai tumko, Abhijeet ne tumko yeh sab phele nhi btaya iska ya mujhe phele pata hai tumse is " Daya stared at him in fire, Karann avoided alll "Kahi iss sabka Jimedaar tho nhi abhijeet ko maante ho"

"Karan" His voice dangerously scary

"chillao maat tum aree jab se sab pata chala hai tumko ajeeb harkat kar rhe ho naraz ho tho narazgi dikaho par tarike se kamse kaam samjhe wala tumhara hurt samjhe khud hurt na ho"

"Daya tumko aaj yeh sab pata chala hai, tum aaj itne tensed ho ki apne gusse aur aur tension ko alag nhi kar par rhe ho "

"Uski Socho 1 Mahine se janta hai woh sab, phir bhi himaat karke sab kar rha hai..Akele Sambhla tumhare liye tho woh tha (too a deep breath to clam his unstable breaths).. Daya tumhre pass piche Dekhne main Yaadein hai RAGHVENDRA SIR hai aur nazane kitne dost kitni yaadein jinko yaad karte hi tum has padte ho kitne log jinse phir milne ki chaht hoti hai"

"In sab cheezo se bhi ZINDAGI jeene ki wajah taqat milti hai, Par Daya Uska yr Nhi hai uske pass koi aisi wajah yr... Hai tho Woh jho aaj Zindagi aur maut ke ek do-rahe khada hai, Jisko Senior, Mentor Nhi PITA manaa hai... aur Tum Jisko Junior se Dost aur dost Se bhai Maana "

Karan Pushed him "Tum se aise ill-support ki umeed karke tho nhi btaya hoga yeh sab ussne "

Daya was silent, karan Took stop Looked at his watch "Apne Gham aur Gusse main Itna MASROOF mat ho jayo daya ki Samne wala Emotionless Lagne lage" Left Place with fast step, Banged the door of his room Start reading Patient files.

INSIDE

ABHIJEET'S ROOM

He was Sitting with close eyes, Daya's word are hammering inside his brain, (pov) "Mujhe nhi pata aage sab kaise hoga par bas SIR thik ho jaye Mujhe Maaf kare ya na kare"

Same time a Message popped in his Phone, It was Official E-mail from HQ's. He Instantly Open that Mail After reading that content instantly hopped from his place rushed without even informing anyone inside.

* * *

_**REPLIES..**_

**_Angelbetu.._ **_Haan Sarkar Team ko pata chalega tab kya hoga iska pata abhi nhi chalega uske liye thoda sa wait karna hoga apko tab tak yeh chappy padhiye aur batye kaisa tha... also suggest something if u think i should add in this story.. Main bilkul thik hoon Bas Cold Se bahut jada pareshaan hoon Baki ek dam mast _

_Aap Btao Aap thik ho :-) Tc, Sarkar Waithing for ur review :-) _

_**Cutiepari ..**_ _Happy too know U like My OC, hmm Kasam will revel in upcoming chappy cutie till than enjoy this one .. hope u like this chappy too :-) waiting for review :-) Keep Smiling .. :-) Tc,bye :-) _

**_AbhiNidhi .._**_ Kasam Will revel in upcoming chappy.. And also How Duo make acp sir ready for Operation here is ur update Laddo Waiting for ur review .. Keep smiling :-) Love u :-)_

**_PerfectAbhi .. _**_ Thank u for review Laddo ... Kasam will revel in upcoming chapters Here is ur Next chappy waitning for ur review :-) Keep smiling :-) Love u :-) _

**_PoojaAbhiDeewani .. _**_Thank u for review Laddo ... Here is ur Next chappy waitning for ur review :-) Keep smiling :-) Love u :-) _

**_AbhiShikha.. _**_ Happy to know u like chappy di, thank u very much :-) Kasam will clear in upcoming chapters ... Waiting for ur review di :-)_

_**Eman .. **__Thank u for review .. Here is ur Next chappy waiting for ur review :-) Keep smiling :-) Love u :-)_

**_Priya.._** _Thank u for review Laddo ... Here is ur Next chappy waitning for ur review :-) Keep smiling :-) Love u :-)_

_**trio fan ...**Thank u for review Laddo ... Here is ur Next chappy waitning for ur review :-) Keep smiling :-) Love u :-)_

**_The Mystery Princess ..._**_ Thank u yr Daya sir kya reaction payenge yeh dekhne ke liye Thoda sa wait karna hoga :-) Kasam concept will clear in upcoming chappy :-) Here is ur update Chalo jaldi se bada sa review karo chalo ...chalo ;-D Waiting for ur review dear :-)_

_..._

**_Abb kuch shikayat ho jaye ... Itne Kaam Reviews Not done yrr :-( Pls review I am really disappoint by the No. of reviews_**

**_If U ppl Are not interested in this story It's Ok I can't Force Any one, So My decision Is I will finish This Story As soon as Possible Bcz so many ff Member r Still wanna Read further. _**

**_Agar reviews ayenge tho Main jaldi Update de dungi, Maan nhi karta hai inne Kaam reviews main likhne ka :-( _**

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A Cold silence was Spread in surrounding Everyone was working with bullet speed No one dared to talk stupid! to break this uncanny Silence, Finally, It was Broken but the terror which shone in every face was evident it was definitely, not a happy one.

"May I Know Where Are U standing Officer""A Person Asked professionally.

Next person hanged his head down "CID BUREAU SIR" replied in bit low tone

"And kaam kya karte hai aap yaha" The same intensity of coldness was present in his voice.

" cases solve"

"Exactly Jho kaam hai woh kare Now leave"

"Sir" He replied and dismissed from the Place, He looked towards all who focus was he a Few Minute Ago Ignoring all went to his desk start working When his phone ring.

"Hello"

"Lunch Kiya"

"Abhi nhi jaa rha hoon"

"Dinner ke Time Karoge"

Ignored latterone's Teasing he asked "Kab aa rhe ho"

"1 Ghante main"

"Jaldi karo Sir ko ghar le jao 5 mahine ka Kota kya aaj hi poora karenge"

"Boss"

"Daya yrr Sir bahut exhauted hai Aur mujhe Dekhte hi Unka Para itna chad jata hai kya batu" He sign heavly

"Sir ne"

"Uski adat hai mujhe problem bhi nhi hai koi usse"Cleared his father side to his brother.

"Kab tak aise sab"

"5 saal ke jhakham hai daya itni jaldi nhi bharne wale"

"Main sir ke Operation ke baad se sun rha hoon, Na Team ka Gussa Thanda ho rha hai na Sir ka Abhijeet kabtak aise sabki berukhi jheloge yaar insaan ho bhagwaan nhi"

"Aree, aree Shant ho jao bhai mere...(serious tone) Main apne Farz se piche nhi hat sakta Tha na tab aur na abb Baki Hum naraz usse hi hote hai jho humko Pyaara ho main janta hoon aaj agar main hospital bed pe goli khake laite jaun tho Yeh Freddy jho baat tak nhi kar rha hai sidehe muh BHAGWAAn ka Jeena nhi dega, Purvi Bhi Ansoo bha-bha ke samandar bana degi Sab yehi karenge Meri Jaan ki dua karenge Acp sir Woh Chupke Royenge" He said In teary tone, He was Loosing his hope silight that One day Everyone accept him after his this mistake.

"Apne aapko samjha rhe ho tho samjha lo par mujhe nhi samjhe, baki Jisko Maaf karna hoga kar dega Khabardar agar Hospital bed main lait jane ki arzoo dil main jaagi" Daya scold his buddy.

"Acha baba thik hai... nhi bolta hai kuch abb Jaldi aa inko leke jaa ghar yr tension ho rhi hai mujhe"

"Aata hoon" he cut the call, Sign Sorrowfully he can easily guess his brother's pretended laugh and jolliness. But was Helpless Neither his family nor his father is ready to forgive his Brother for leaving them 5 years ago, He got their Amnesty on the condition that he will don't talk Abhijeet.

To which his extra smart buddy accepted

_FLASHBACK_

_"Itna Bada Jhooth tum dono ne hum se bola galat kiya bahut galat" Salunkhe Nodded in No_

_Daya Standing with down head where abhijeet was looking otherside, Team was also present with their broken hearts, Salunkhe sir continued_

_"Yeh (point towards Abhijeet) Tho hai hi nirmohi kisi ki feelings ka khyal nhi aata isko sirf apna DHUKH apni takleef Bass" Shouted_

_Daya looked at abhijeet who was silently accepting all complains from his love ones._

_Freddy uttered "Aap dono ne galat kiya sir bahut galat kiya Misunderstanding hui Aap dono ke bich abhijeet sir chhod ke gaye reason unka apna patch up bhi ho gaya in sab ke bich DAYA SIR AAP HAI ABHIJEET AIR AAP HAI Hum kha hai ACP sir kha sirf aap dono hi hai Tho galat sirf ABHIJEET sir kaise"_

_Abhijeet looked at Freddy How Pure he is Still he is trying to defend him With teary eyes and heavy throut Finally he Utter "Shi bola tum ne freddy Sab main hum log hai Par decisions mere hai SHREYA ko letter na dena Mera Decision tha, Daya se jhooth bolna bhi mera Decision tha, tum sab ko Chhod ke Jana bhi mera decision tha, Daya se Patch bhi mere hi ek decision tha, Tum logo ko Na batana Daya se contact main rhena Mera hi decision tha main DAYA KO KASAM DI THI KISI KO KUCH NA BATAYE"_

_Freddy looked at him with unbeliveable look, "jab sab Apka decision tha Sir tho yeh Btaa dijiye Aage kya decision hai Kyu ki intensionally or unintensionaly Hum Sab apke liye decision ko follow karte hai Dekhiye Pichle 5 saalo se hum apke liye decisions ke victim hai aur aaj Aisa Bhayanak Result samne aaya hai" burst in tears._

_Purvi To came forward "Apko Daya sir ki narazgi se ruswai se fark pada aap sab kuch chhod -chad chale gaye EK baar nhi socha hum bhi hai Aap ne hum sabko bhi kisi rishte se Bandha Family kha hai Ya sab ek jhoot tha fareb tha" She harshly wiped her tears. _

_Abhijeet nodded in No "Nhi nhi Koi dhokha nhi tha main aaj bhi tum sabko Apna sab kuch manta hoon Sach"_

_"Humein tho nhi lagata sir bilkul nhi lagta" Freddy shooked his head. _

_Daya was silently waiting for his turn to answer his team, Freddy looked at him "Aapko kasam di thi Abhijeet sir ne humko kuch na btaye hai na"_

_Daya Nodded"Haa...hann"_

_"5 saalo main apko humara gham nhi dikha unka gham nhi dikha Til-til kar khatam ho rhe the Woh aapko nhi dikha sir"_

_Salunkhe sir barked "Aree chhodo freddy in dono ko tho sirf ek dusre se matlab hai hum hai hi kaun WOH HAI hi kaun "_

_"Aaj jab Finally apke kiya tha Exact result samne hai tho FAMILY team sab yaad gayi aap dono ko Yaad aa gaya ki Ab unko Humein milke sambhalna hai " Purvi said in angrist tone._

_"Sambhalna tho hai Purvi" Salunkhe sir came forward continued "Par humein sirf humein in dono se uska abb koi vasta nhi" _

_Duo look Terrified ""Sir App Yeh kya"_

_"Bilkul Shi bol rhe hai Dr. saab Hum apne ACP sir ko sambhal lenge aap dono rhene dijiye" freddy in stiff tone_

_"Abb tak unki bahut madad ki apne Shukriya" He joint his hand_

_Abhijeet in extreme Shock looked at them "Freddy Suno yr meri ek baat please"_

_"Abhi kuch baki hai" Freddy asked in stiff tone looking otherside_

_"Main janta hoon galat nhi gunah kiya hai main par iss main Daya ki kya galti tumhare jaise Usko bhi dhokha diya yr main ne" he said with down head Otherside Daya was shocked by such confession of Abhijeet, _

_Abhijeet contnues "Main ne shreya ko letter nhi diya Aaj tak daya ko wajah nhi batyi Phir Bina batye Transfer liya kha jaa rha hoon nhi batya phir jab mila tho KASAM de dali yr main kisi ka samna nhi karna chata tha Bas"_

_Looking at Freddy "Mere kiye ki Saza Sirf Mujhe do Daya ko Kyu tum sab chate hona ki main SIR ke Pass na Jaun thik hai nhi jaunga But tum Daya ke sath yeh mat karo Pls"_

_All looked at him their Heart was melting because of his teary voice but, NO Their Brain remind them, They can't Accept his aplozy. _

_"Thik hai Daya humre sath rhega, Par tum aur daya ek dusre se Baat nhi karoge Daya ko tumko chhodna hoga"_

_Daya looked the Old Dr. with shocked eyes" Aap hosh main aap kya bol rhe hai jante hai"_

_"bahut ache se aur HOSH main tho Nhi hoon Daya Apna Dost jis haal main Waha Uss hospital bed dekh ke Aaya hoon uske Baad tho bilkul nhi" turn towards Abhijeet _

_"Jaldi bolo abhijeet Thod do Sab rishte humse aur daya se warna Hum Daya ko bhi" _

_Before he Complete his sentence "Apki har shart manjoor hai Iss sab ka jimedar main hoon DAYA nhi bas usko koi saza aur ruswai ka Hissa mat banye"_

_"Thik hai " With tough look Old Dr. Leave the place "Chalo sab ajnabiyo ke yaha Iss tarah nhi ruka karte"_

_All moved, with a silent gesture their heart was paining, Eyes were wet and lips was sealed...Family Bond are strongest Bond in the World... breaking them like this Literally Not POSSIBLE. _

_Daya Hold Abhijeet Hand "Kya Kiya Yaar"_

_"Unko Jarurat hai tumhari Daya"_

_"Aur Mujhe Tumhari Boss" _

_"Main humesa Tere sath hoon Daya"_

_"Yeh kaise sath ho yr"_

_"Daya Yeh inka Gussa Shant hone de sab thik ho jaye kuch din Bas Yr please " Abhijeet wiped his Pals tear. _

_"Jaa abb" _

_Daya hugs him tightly, "Boss Kuch na Kuch jugad kar lunga main"_

_"Janta hoon Sahab Koi tarika nikal lenge"_

_"Abhi jaa Daya bahut gusse main hai"_

_"Boss jada nhi rona yr" Daya said..._

_Abhijeet just nodded, "Jaa abb daya" Daya Moved from his Pal's Place Completing Leaving Abhijeet alone._

_FLASHBACK END_

With a call he came out from his trail, wiped his eyes corner.

"OH... NOOOO "

* * *

_**So most of u are Not interested in this story... It's Ok... No Problem, Those Who are reading and reviewing THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT :-) Don't worry I will not Leave this Story in middle. **_

_**A little bit changes in story FROM Know most of things Will be in FLASHBACK ... And story will end soon.**_

_Nikita- Dear i will update THE FEVER Tomorrow as some part still remain to write Till than Enjoy this chappy If u r interested Thank u :-)_

_CAN'T REPLY EVERYONE ... SORRY :-) _

_THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT :-)_

_R AND R_

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"OHH.. NOO"

He hastened towards Parking "Sir..." Support him with shoulder made him sit the nearby bench, Acp sir has heaved his breath, pressing backside of his head with both hands... The pain was all evident On his face.

Daya with tensed graze looked at his mentor "Kya.. kya kar rhe hai sir aap Bola the mat Aayiye Kuch din AAP bureau Aram Kar lijiye Par..par Aap ko suni kha hai"

"Dekha Phir Suru ho Gaya Na Pain" With anxiety graze and teary voice... he rattled all in a low yet whining tone.

Acp sir seems bit ok, so opens his eye catch a complete glance of his younger Son who was busy in pressing his neck and complaining"Thik hoon main"

"Aise agar aap ka thik hona hota hai na SIR tho aap rehene de"

"Daya" try to be stren

But daya was admit, "Uthiye"

Acp sir bewildered "Kyu?"

"Kyu ki Aap ghar jaa rhe hai Abhi ke abhi"

"Main kahi nhi"

"Main aapko KAHI NHI LEKE JAUNGA 'GHAR' LEKE JAUNGA 'SACHHHH'" Daya said with most possible innocent tone.

Acp sir looked at his Younger son who can be Good Actor also. "D..."

He hurridly "Jaldi kijiye sir chaliye" he pull him from his shoulder with in seconds made him sit in his Quill, made his way towards home.

Acp sir was confused "Apne senior ko iss tarah jabardasti Gadi main bitha ke uski bina sune usko ghar leke jaa rhe ho " Raised his eye brow "Wah!"

Daya smiled shyly, "Ab aap kabhi-kabhi Galat zid karne lagte hai... maan tho nhi sakte na"

Acp sir looked at his son, Said Nothing put his Head on headrest... Daya looked at his gesture "Takleef ho rhi hai kya sir"

"Nhi Daya Tired lag rha thoda" he answered

"Woh tho lagega hi ek dam se aapne sara kaam jho sar maar liya apne"

"tumko kaise pata tum tho bahar the na"

Daya licked his lips, "Ah..wo..h.. Si..r" Acp sir looked at him with side eye "Mai...n Janta ...nhi kya apko... Mu...jhe pata hai aap ka " He tries to satisfy him.

Acp sir get the situation very well remain silent, Occupying his previous position "use boldo Jada concern hone ki jarurat nhi hai"

"kis se sir"

"Pagal Nhi Hua hoon main samjhe" Stern response from his mentors' side, shut his mouth completely...

CID BUREAU

He was Running to and Fro in anxiety since He received a message from his Buddy regarding his Fatherly figures weaken Health.(pov)"Mana tho hai nhi apne aage kisi ki ab ho gayi Tabiyat kharab lo"

"Sir" freddy called him,

"haa..n freddy" He replied, Freddy first stared at him with concern than turn his graze towards file "Woh yeh current case ki file Apke signature chaiye hai"

He accepted the file from his hands put on the desk, "Hm, Main dekh loonga" Freddy nodded moved to his desk "Freddy"

He looked at him "Ji sir"

"Acp sir Ghar Gaye hai tum Baki kaam baad main Karna phele unke pass jao," He told him

Freddy asked him with concern "sir thik"

Abhijeet comforted him by his ever relaxing tone "Haan woh thik hai just dam se itna stress le Liya bas, Daya hai unke sath par tum sab Sahi se sambhal loge...Jao tum"

Freddy binds up his desk in bullet speed, picked up his bike keys start moving mouthing a"thank u " to Abhijeet who took a Sad sign, made himself busy with files and reports.

Here Freddy ignited his Bike, way to Acp sir home... He remembers the dreadful day when they Got two terrific news simultaneously

_FLASHBACK_

_IN CID BUREAU_

_A person entered, all looked at him delightly "daya sir"_

_He try to smile but failed badly, freddy asked "abb thik hai apke dost ki tabiyat"_

_he silently move his graze towards his fathers cabin "Abhi nhi freddy baut jald ho jayegi"_

_Freddy in assuring tone "main prathna karunga bhagwaan se chinta mat kijiye bilkul thik ho ayenge aapke dost"_

_Daya smiled "Jarur karna prathna frddy bahut takat hai tumhari prathna main" he excused himself "main jara sir se milke aata hoon" All nodded_

_INSIDE CABIN_

_"May I come in sir"_

_Acp sir said "Ayo daya"_

_"Ho gaya tumhara PERSONAL KAAM"_

_Daya looked down "Hua tho sir par Adha"_

_Acp sir "acha aur chutti leni hai kya"_

_"Ji sir par apne sath-sath kisi aur ki bhi leni hai"_

_"Acha kiski Freddy ki ya Nikhil bhai par kyu"_

_"Nhi sir in dono ki nhi"_

_Acp sir confused "Phir"_

_Daya control his tears "Aapki sir"_

_Acp sir looked at his teary eyes, with teriffic graze as he was sensing something that he literally don't want to be true "meri k..yu"_

_"Chalna hai apne mere sath Admit hona hai na Hyderabad Treatment ke liye" __Finally, he unusually reveals the secret, He never planed such a sort of revelation but, He did it in a very destructive way. though, Sometime Destruction is important for reconstruction._

_Acp sir turns otherside "Subha Subha Kya Kha ke Aaye ho Main treatment admit kya BAKWAS HAI DAYA"_

_"Bakwas nhi sir Sach hai"_

_Acp sir was spelbound what to argue next he made his way outside "Rest karo tum thak gaye ho" He completely went out from bureau._

_All gazed at cabin gate from where their Mentor disappeared in very inadequately and Their Soft heart senior was sitting on knees... All rushed inside__ "Sir"_

_Daya looked at freddy, "Sir ke piche jao unko akela nhi chodna jao " He Pushed HIM "JUST GO"_

_Pankaj Took charge "amin jaata hoon Purvi" Who nodded both run outside._

_InSIDE_

_Freddy hug him "sir"_

_"Freddy sir" __Vineet forwards glass of water, "phele paani pilijiye hum phir baat karte hai"_

_After drinking whole glass of water making his sinus calm, "Salunkhe sir aur tarika bula lo"_

_Vineet nodded call both told them to came in bureau urgently..._

_freddy was silently supporting him "sir aap thik hai"_

_Daya looked at him "haan main thik hoon"_

_Salunkhe sir and Tarika entered "Kya baat hai Vineet itna urgent kya kaam aa gaya" sensing something gravely wrong in surrounding "chal kya rha hai"_

_Vineet looked at Daya who was looking Much composed now "Sir woh Daya sir"_

_Both turn their Graze towards Daya "bolo bhai"_

_Daya indicated towards empty Chairs "baith jaye aap dono pls"_

_Tarika irritated "daya baat kya hai"_

_Suddenly "Yaar Daya"_

_FLASHBACK END _

* * *

**_SO ABB KAUN AAYA?_**

**_I AM TRYING MY LEVEL BEST TO GIVE SOME EMOTIONAL AND INTERESTING CHAPTER _**

**_U PPL PLS DO REVIEW TELL ME LIKE IT OR NOT_**

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR UR SUPPORT_**

_CAN'T REPLY EVERYONE ... SORRY :-) _

_THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT :-)_

_R AND R_

_RHIA DUBEY_

_R and R_


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

_Tarika irritated "daya manners baad main hua kya"_

_Suddenly "Yaar Daya"_

_FLASHBACK END_

With a halt, Freddy came back from that dreadful incident. He composed his emotions rings the bell "ting! Tong!" after the second bell The door was open A old age Man welcomed him with a kind smile on face "Freddy beta" Freddy respond to him with a soft smile "Kaka Namaste"

"Ji namaste beta" gave space to enter. Freddy observe the surrounding asked him in anxious tone "Woh ACP sir aur daya sir"

Kaka responded "jii beta Upar Kamre main hai Woh Bade Sahab ki Kuch tabiyat kharab ho gyi thi tho daya beta leke aaye the"

"Main Jara sir se milke aata hoon" He rushed upstairs, Where kaka got busy with his household chores

INSIDE ACP SIR'S ROOM...

"sir aap yeh dawa leke let jaye"

"daya main bilkul thik hoon woh tho Dard suru ho gaya"

"aap zid kyu"

"zid main kya koi zidi bacha hoon"

"Bado jaise kaam bhi nhi kar rhe aap sir" Both looked at the source of the voice, Freddy was standing at doorsteps Looking like a Strict father who is going to scold his Stubborn son. He entered Took medicines from Daya hand who gave him spontaneously...

"lijiye" forwarded with a serious look

Acp sir strive to give him is faMous look, but right now nothing is more dangerous than Freddy sir's fiery eyes. "le sir Mujhe aapko Dante Hua Khushi nhi hogi bilkul" Said

Acp sit took medicines grumbled "Sab ke sab bahut hoshiyaar hogaye hai" Due to medicine effect he drifts in sleep.

Daya thanked Freddy with eyes, who respond to him with a simple smile. "aap bureau jaye main rukta hoon sir ke pass"

"Nhi Main hoon tum jao"

"Apne Kal evedence Court dene jana hai jho abhi complete tak nhi kiye hai apne" Freddy reminds him "Iss liye aap jaye ACP sir ko bilkul bhi acha nhi lage ga ki unki wajah se hum Duty ko nazarandaz kare"

Daya looked at his soft heart friend hugs him said,"Yrr hum tho aise bekaar main hi tumko bacha bacha bolte rhe the Thank u"

Freddy smile on his sentence "Main As Compliment le rha hoon sir "

Daya "wahi hai yaar"

"Shukar hai warna Daya sir aur bina comment mujh se baat kare CHAMATKAR" he said, both launghed a Bit... Than Daya departured for bureau.

IN BUREAU

Abhijeet remained busy with files in extreme stress as He was alone inside bureau Rajat got injured during the investigation so he ought to take rest at least for a Day Pankaj stays with him He sent Purvi and Divya Pune to get some important Data from Pune Police station as files belong to a very sensitive case they avoid online help here.

A Person entered inside the bureau, later watching Abhijeet simmered in anger, Banged file on another table "Yeh forensic report hai le Lena" Abhijeet looked at the Old Dr. who is looking a 5-year-old kid who does not spare any chance to show his anger and frowns. He wordlessly went near the table picked up the file with low "Jii sir"

Salunkhe gave him a Pure hater look, "Aur suno" Abhijeet stoped his way turn towards him , "forensic main DR hoon koi postman nhi jho yaha yeh file post karta ghumoo File LAB se aake le jayo samjhe" Pointed his finger towards abhijeet.

"Jii sir" Who Nodded his head in Yes, resumed his work again, Salunkhe Looked at him in astouned way, He went from their with stamping steps. Abhijeet listen his foot steps smiled a little (murmurred)"Dr. sahab bhi bacho ke jaise narazgi dikhate hai" shooked his head.

Here, Salunkhe came out side bureau building (pov)"Shhhhaaa... Ky...kya Samjhta ha apne aapko bahut MAHAN hai nhi hai kuch nhi sirf iske ki mere dost ki iss Halat ke liye sirf yehi zimedaar hai ...Kabhi Maaf nhi kar paunga Abhijeet tum ne jho bhi kiya uske liye Humare liye Sab apne guilt main Par yeh sab hota nhi Agar tum aisa rational decision na lete"

Daya watched Salunkhe sir outside building, "Are aap bureau"

He jerked his thought, "Haan kya karu aise lose senior officer handle kar rha hai office ki koi kaam thik se nhi ho rha hai" He concluded, "Chalo main chalta hoon " He spranged from their, Daya looked at him going " Andar baki rhe gaya hoga tho Dr. sahab yaha Barash gaye" entered inside as Expected his Bade Bhaiya was surrounded by evidence, reports and clues.

"Abhijeet" Daya called him... Who looked at him instantly, "Daya sir"

"Thik hai Sir freddy hai" Answred his buddy,

"Hm thik hai tum ... file complete kar lo Phir niklo"

Daya looked "Koi dikh nhi rha hai"

"ahaan woh Rajat injured hai tho pankaj ko uske sath hai, Purvi divya File lene gayi hai Pune aur" before he complete daya cuts him with,

"Freddy sir ke Pass, Nikhil Sick leave pe Vineet ko Nikhil ke liye Jaldi chutti dedi bhai sahab ne... Abb yaha HUM Super man jaise Almost akele Sar patak rhe hai" Daya frowns "Argh! Abhijeet Pagal ho aise -aise harkat karke Tabiyat bigadni hai"

"Kya ho rha hai"

Both looks teriffied "Hum woh..."

OTHERSIDE

ACP SIR'S HOME

INSIDE ROOM

Acp sir gets his sense back, Opens his eyes quitly after adjusting his sight... he found his soft hearted officer standing near window looking outside deeply thinking. He called him "Freddy"

with call he camout from his trail"Sir aap uth gaye main "

"Wife ke baare main itne dhyan se soch rhe the"

Freddy shooked his head "Aree Nhi sir woh tho Ab..." He stoped abruptly "Main kuch khane ko leke aata hoon"

Acp sir follow his foot steps through eyes,

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Just get lost... Himat kaise hui iski mere samne aane ki " A person shouted top of his voice.. _

_"Lachar nhi hoon ... aur hoon bhi tho iski Jarurat nhi " Turn towards otherppl present their "Nhi ho rha tum sabse tho btaa do sambhal sakta hoon"_

_"Sir aap"_

_"Don't You Dare to Touch Me" He jerked his hand... which cause a Paining sensation in his Head._

_"Abhijeet please abhi aap bahar jaye" Another voice said in suggesting tone_

_"par urvi" He said _

_"Try to undersatnd Abhijeet his condition is deteroiting... " She run towards him (shouted) "Nurse Sabko bahar bhjo Call Dr. Aviral Right now" All leave the Cabin in seconds, Dr. Aviral also Came in urgency assist her. _

_"Dr. Urvi, Bp shoot ho rha hai it's dangerious at this moment"_

_"Seduct him" Urvi said, Nurse injected seduction in drip. Both Doctor took a relief sign came out of the room. Found them self surrounded by so many tensed faces _

_"He is stable, As it was high risk operation kuch tho jhel na ki padega"_

_"Abhi so rhe hai just relax everything is under control"_

_A took relief sign, but it was short-lived "Ab kya kare..." _

_FLASHBACK END..._

"Sir"

He looked at freddy who forwards food plate "Kha lijiye"

"Mera Maan nhi hai freddy"

"Maan ke liye nhi Sehat ke liye khana hai apne"

"Fredddyyy bhaut bolne lage ho aaj kal"

" kya Karu sir Itna snata(silence) kabhi jhela hi nhi"

Acp sir looked at him, "humari Narazgi galat lagrhi tumko tho baat kyu nhi karte roka tho kisi ne nhi hai"

"Samjh nhi aa rha hai sir kya aur kyu bolu infact Naraz bhi kyu hai hum" Freddy said in low tone, walked towards window "uss din unke ghar jaake salunkhe sir aur hum sab unko AJNABEE bolke _aaye"(ref- chapter 8 flashback)_

Acp sir listen silently, Freddy continues "Narazgi ka Rishta apno se hota hai, Ajnabeeyo ke nhi par Sir hum Naraz bhi hai aur unke Humein manane Ka Intezar bhi hai hum sab ko "

"Mujhe usse na koi Narazgi hai aur na Koi Umeed " he said with cold tone.

Freddy silently looked at him picked tray went out side from room...

INSIDE

CID BUREAU

A person entered with a cunning smile "Hmm... Choriiii ...choriii ...chupke... chupke" Hummed "Baate ho rhi hai... Haan Bolo... bolo bolo..."

Duo looked at him with irritation, "DCP sahab aap yaha"

"jii main yaha"

"kyu" Daya exclaimed

"Kyu se kya matlab Head hoon nazar tho Rakhni padti hai na"

Abhijeet observing him silently, "Jii Bilkul kyu nhi"

"Haan tho bhai yaha tho Baat chit chal rhi hai team ko pata hai... (stressing his words) tumhareeee... ACP sirrrrrr ko pata haiii"

"Acha chalo bimar insaan ko nhi pareshaan karta DR. Salunkhe ko btaa doon yeh baat ya pata hai"

"Dcp sir aap" Daya said but Abhijeet hold his hand "Daya" stopped him through eyes Stands in front of DCP sir Said "Sir phele bhi ek baar aap in logo Pareshan kar chuke hai Tab main seh gaya par ab agar apki kisi bhi harkat se yaha ka mahul bigda tho main kuch aisa karunga ki aap ka Ujjwal retirement khatre main aa jayega" hissed in his ear. Dcp wide his eyes "k...ya kya karo..ge"

Abhijeet smiled "Apki Khali Gun HQ DIG sir ke Samne Rakh doonga" said in teasing tone.

Dcp sir wide his eyes in terror as "Kaam karo kaam ... dimagh waha lago samjhe"rushed out from their, Duo smiled

"Kya boss aisa kya Mantra phook diya jho yeh thedi pooch(tail) sidha ho gaya"

"Daya Bas TIT FOR TAT"

"Matbal"

"Abby Blackmail kiya tho main ne bhi kar diya blackmail"

"Kya"

"Ahmm Daya raaz ko Raaz rhene do " He runs from their with a naughty smile towards record room, Daya smiled seeing him smiling. He remember the Day when he watched him crying but can't console him...

_FLASHBACK _...

After _departure of everyone Abhijeet fallen on his knees, unaware that someone was watching him silently from slightly open side window from where he was easily visiual it was his good luck. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhhhhhhggg !" Screeched in pain, "Please bhagwaan Chaho tho meri jaan lelo par ACP sahab ko baksh do pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee" _

_"Sab -sab nikal rha hai hatho se kaise sambhaloo kaise ... Arghhhhhhhh! Maa ..." groned in agony. _

_Person wiped his eyes which filling again and again, called a number went from their..._

_(A/N FLASHBACK IS CONTINUED SCENE FROM CHAPTER 8 FLASH BACK)_

_FLASHBACK END..._

Daya wiped his corner (pov)"uss din Urvi ko bhja tha tumko sambhal ne Warna Na jane kitni der tum rote rhete... Rote tho abhi hoge Boss fark bas itna hai ki Aab jahir nhi karte Taki main kamzor na pad jaun, Bhagwaan se Roz dua karta hoon abhijeet ki tumhara vishwas jeet jaye "

Day turn into night silently Both senior Officer are still busy with cases and investigation, Abhijeet asked "Daya court le jane wali file ho gayi"

"Haan yaar ho gayi, Bas ab yeh 2 file baki hai Karke Phir nikalte hai"

Abhijeet put his hand on file "tu rhene de main kar dunga tu abhi Acp sahab ke ghar ja Freddy ko ghar bhj de Babhi wait kar rhi hongi"

Daya stared at him, he felt uncomfortable "aise k...ya dekh rh..a hai"

"aaj raat phir Jagrata karne ka Mood hai tumhara"

"Abby nhi yaar bas Ghar nikal rha hoon Ghar main karunga na Yeh file"

"Matlab ghar main jarata plan kiya hai"

"abby kya Jagrata jagrata laga rakha hai Bass Thoda kaam kar lunga baki kal bureau main" Getting doubtful graze from Daya Said "Sachiiii"

Daya Nodded in yes, He was bit convinced... by this 'sachii', Came outside bureau... "Main Gadi laya"

"Daya tum niklo main Cab se jaunga"

"Boss please"

"Daya main sach Cab se jaunga yr Waise bhi mera aur Acp sahab ka ghar Opposite direction main hai please" Patted his Shoulder.

Daya said Nothing but looked at him with painful graze, But he avoided those signs from His buddy sats on his Cab bid by to him "Tc" Daya nodded too went to his quill... way to his Father's House.

IN ACP SIR HOUSE

He decent down from his car, opens the door with duplicate key which was provided by Acp sir to him...Entered inside room directly, watched his father sleeping on bed still some frowns are present in his forehead... than towards freddy who was sleeping in uncomfortable manner on couch.

"Freddy" waking up with low tone.

"Haan" He got with shock, Daya indicated him to silent ''shh"

Freddy grasped the situation both moved out from room, Daya said "10 baj rha hai babhi jii wait kar rhi hongi niklo"

"Par sir "

"Main ruka hoon aaj"

"Aap thak ke aaye hai main hoon Manshi ko bta diya hai main ne"

Daya pat on his shoulder"Nhi freddy Aise yr main hoon yaha kaam hai mujhe aaj Tum niklo"

Freddy nodded as, Left the Place as It was really late... After his Departure Daya checked his phone, Got Mesaage from his buddy... _"Reached"_

Daya shooked his head as...went back inside... Leaned on window, Start remembering his buddy's suffering after entering inside bureau

_FLASHBACK..._

_"ek Baat yaad Rakho abhijeet tum iss bureau main bhale wapass aa gaye ho par humari zindagi main kabhi nhi ayoge wapas samjhe"_

_"ek baat aur Dur raho hum se aur khash kar ke Mere Dost se" Old Doctor brust... But latter one just listen.._

_He remeber the Day when his Buddy was crusious to know about his fathers health from his team mates But everyone ignores his desire by a heart pricing sentence"Sir kaam karne aate hai tho kaam ki baat karte hai"_

_FLASHBACK END .. _

He came out from his heart wrenching memories, When listen a call "Sir" he turn towards the door Found two girls are standing ... Glanced at watch 11'O'clock "Tum dono itni raat ko"

Both looked bit hesitate... "Jii woh aaj pune jane ke chakae main Sir se mil nhi paye woh iss liye"

Daya shooked at his head "Aayo Baitho Sir abhi so rhe hai"

"Jii sir hum main andaza tha par bas dil kar rha tha sir ko dekh le"

Daya nodded serve them water, Both deny "Sir aap please pareshan na hoye hum "

"aree pani dene mai kya pareshani Acha jao tum dono sir ke room main jao baitho main aata hoon kuch kaam hai"

Both went to his senior room, He was sleeping sat on couch They prayed for their mentors good health, When Purvi Noticed their are still Trio pictures present in Acp sir's Room staring at his face she though (pov) "Samjh nhi aa rha sir kya chate hai hum... Ek jung si chid gayi hai Dil aur dimagh main" She remenber a Day after that she was regret to do that

_FLASHBACK_

_A person runs towards a direction in running encounter, "Oh! God Purvi tum thik ho" Placed Hanky on her wound... He kicked that person in range "Piche se war Karta hai"_

_Purvi looked at him with a different emotion, Soon it was empowered by anger... "I am Ok Sir"_

_"Ok kaise Dekho kitni chot aayi hai Wound Ghera hai Chalo tum"_

_"Gehera hai par thik ho jayega aap Jada pareshan na ho After all Aap Head humare woh bhi temporary wahi Rahi concern hone ki jarurat nhi hai"_

_Abhijeet took a sign gave her hanky... "Temporary hm, But Point Is I am Ur Senior ... So u should follow my Orders... Abhi chup chap Pankaj ke sath jao"_

_"Aap kya samjhte hai aise humara Vishwas jeet lenge Kabhi Nhi Vishwas Ek hi baar jeeta Jata Hai Baar Baar nhi.."_

_Abhijeet went from there without answering as always..._

_FLASHBACK END ..._

Purvi came out from her trail as Divya, asked her about departure... She nodded... Bid bye to her senior. After dropping Divya she was running for her destination But yelled "Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

* * *

**_A/N ...ASK ME IF U FEEL CONFUSED, INCOMPLETE FLASHBCK WILL COMPLETE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS, _**

**_SO WHY PURVI SCREAMS ? _**

**_HOPING FOR GOOD RESPONSE FROM U ALL ... _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW ... _**

**_THANK U VERY MUCH FOR UR REVIEW... BUT I WAS DISHEARTED BY THE NO. OF REVIEWS .. :-(_**

**_R AND R _**

**_Rhia Dubey _**


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Purvi came out from her trail as Divya, asked her about departure... She nodded... Bid bye to her senior. After dropping Divya she was running for her destination But yelled "Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

She came out from her car instantly "Abhijeet sir". After watching him standing near his car which was bumped of a tree, He was calling someone while taking the support of his cars back "Haan thik hai Le Jayo aake" He turns recognized a familiar face in front of him shocked "tum"

But Later one remained busy gawking at his head cut from where Blood was oozing, "Aap yaha aise kyu" Lastly she uttered Abhijeet Looked at his Car and his present condition Signed heavily "Haan woh" Before he explains something "Sahab" Repairman interrupted him "Haan yeh rhi tum le Jayo main Kal le lunga"

Repairman Nodded, He turns towards Her"Apne jawab nhi diya"

Abhijeet was bewildered as she was sounding serious or her voice has something which he signified as serious "Haan woh Breaks fail ho Gaye tho Thokni padi"

She nodded, but kept staring at his Head wound from the side of her eyes after a few minutes, Hold his hand "chaliye"

"are pu..."

"Chaliye please" she dragged him made him sit in her car drove towards her home whole way no one Speak a single word there was grave silence inside the car

PURVIS HOME

Both entered inside the home "Aap baith Jaye"

She appeared with First-aid, Abhijeet was nostalgic as After meeting in Bengaluru this was the first time Someone from the team instead of daya was caring him like this the Ray of hope which was blemished slowly was again gain a new life, May Be this is the start.

_THERE IS ALWAYS SOME GOOD IN WORST OF US_

"Main thik hoon "

"Dikh rha hai"

Again their was a Grave Silence, Coldness which was present in the enviroment was very similar which is present inside hearts.

"Apko Call kar ni thi kisi ko Akele handle nhi karna tha na" Purvi said

Abhijeet sit silently, "Haan woh call karna tha" He hufmped "karna tha "

Purvi looked at him with question look "Kyu nhi ki"

"Kis ko karna tha yeh nhi Pata tha" He speaked

Purvi hand stops for a moment than she complete first-aid, She went to kitchen bring some food which was already prepared by 'kaki'.She Forwards him food to which he try to deny "Wo nhi"

"ap ko bhookh nhi hai I know Par please COmpany dede please" She requested, To which he never able to deny hold the plate start having their food.

"Tum ne itni dur se phechan kaise liye Purvi mujhe" he placed a query, Purvi looked at him answred "CID officer hoon sir, aur phir kuch logki parchai bhi Phechaan lete hai log"

Purvi Looked at him for moment "Aap se kuch poochu sir Jawab denge" Abhijeet looked at the girl present in fornt of him to whom he consider as his sister the facial expression of her was quiet difficult to judge today even a Senior Inspector can't read those facial expression. What literally this girl Want from Me?

"Purvi Tum jho poochna chati ho Pooch lo"He speaked

Setlling herself more comfortably infront of him she Said "Sir Aap kya humko AAPNA NHI SAMJHE KYA APKE LIYE SIRF DAYA SIR IMPORTANT THE UNKI NARAZGI BAS HUM SAB KOI KUCH MAYENE NHI RAKHTA" She started her words from a normal tone nd end up with heavy throat.

Again same question with different words He was running from long to answer. Their is no reason to run from it but still he was Don't know why He is Araid to answer this Question. But today Circumstances are different neither he can run from the place Nor he can tackle this question.

Abhijeet gluped his emotions "Purvi Dekho Kabhi -kabhi hum jho kar jate hai sirf kar jate Andaza nhi hota hai ki akhir hoga kya"

"Sir yeh pheliya Mat btaiye" Purvi said

"Daya Se meri dosti Har rishte se upar hai main Ne nhi usne hi kiya hai Usse rishta main ne Joda nhi...usne hi kiya ... Purvi Mere liye har rishte ka ek alag mukham hai Bas main itna hai main expressive nhi hoon ki bta sakta "

Abhijeet looked at her "Abb main chalta hoon" He rushed in rapid steps... Purvi tried to stop him "Si...r...sir..." But all went in Vein.

Purvi sat their with thud

_FLASHBACK_

**_(A/N: Flashback is continunation of chapter 9 Flashback :-) )_**

_"Yaar Daya" A panicked voice rosed at cid entrance._

_Daya looked at entrance "karan tum tum yaha kyu"_

_"Daya Uncle Uncle Kha hai "_

_"Karan baat kya"_

_"Daya Dr. Urvi aur Dr. Aviral dono bahut tensed hum jada late nhi kar sakte pls yr Uncle ke liye Koi bhi tension Stress khtarnak hai"_

_Team was Clue less about on going discussion between two. _

_Dr. salunkhe Jerked Daya "Btao humein baat kya hai Kya hua ACP ko"_

_"Sir woh" Daya stammered"Si..r... Ko ... Woh"_

_"Oh For God Sake Daya Bas karo Yr yaha Tension ki wajah se "_

_"Tumor hua hai Uncle ko"_

_"Karan tum jhoot"_

_"I am a Doctor Sir, Aise mazak karna meri fitrat nhi" He was sounded serious,_

_FLASHBACK END_

Purvi wiped her tears (pov)"Uss din Dr. Karan ne Humko woh khabar di jisko hum sapne main soch nhi sakte the...Na jane Kab khatam hoga yeh Daur main tak chuki hoon Ab Daya sir Na hum sab se khul ke bol paa rhe hai na Apse, ACP sahab unka kya btaye" She signed, went inside Room sat on her bed start reading magzine but her mind was working somewhere else.

OTHERSIDE

Daya was resting in the room, don't know why he was not feeling good "Itni bechance kyu ho rhi " He was looking disturbed, looked at his father's sleepy face went near him sat near him hold his hand.

Start a silent conversation "Sir Aab himmmat toot rhi hai Din-din uska tootha vishwas ki sab ek din thik ho jayega... uski Bas itni hi galti hai sir ki woh Dil ka saaf hai Pls sir Maaf kar dijiye pls...Woh apki ek Daant ke baad kabhi apke samne nhi aaya ... DOCTORS ne kha stress dur rakhe Apko usne woh stress Apne Apko samjh liya dur kar liya Aise kya kam dur hai Bolta hai Rishte Hai Koi DEal nhi hai Jho crack karne ke liye Jatan karu " He wiped tears "Samjh nhi aata sab phele jaise hoga ki bhi sir Nhi aata samjh " Slept there.

NEXT MORNING

AT BUREAU

A Person entered inside bureau

"Abhijeet"

He turn "aap yeh..."

* * *

**_A/N : I don't want to update between my exams but as Sab wait kar rhe the Iske liye diya hai update I know yr bit boring kuch nhi tha chappy main But Mansge na Next one contains a twist ;-)_**

* * *

**_~REPLIES~_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_Guest: Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_Guest : Dear GUEST ... Thank u to make me relize why my reviews are droping, But listen one thing carefully yeh Mera review section hai yr Yaha Pe Slang words nhi use karna ... Please aapne problem hai tho review mat karo koi baat nhi main ... Mere exams the That's why I was unable to Update... waise aap Tab kha hote hai jab regular Update aate hai ... If u still interested in reading and reviewing than ... Hope u Like this chappy :-) Always keep Smiling _/\\_ :-)_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_Guest :Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-) I am sorry for late update_**

**_Guest : Please yr Aap log aise Request na kiya karo Mujhe sach nahut guilt lagta hai Mere exams the Iss liye update nhi diya ... I am sorry ... Hope u like this chappy :-)_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest : Kya guess hai yr ek dum sahi ;-) Hope u like this chappy dear keep smiling waiting for review :-)_**

**_Guest :Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest : Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest :Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest :Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest :Here is ur update dear ... hope u like it Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Tia chapter : Here is ur Update dear.. Aww Thankx for love this much yr ... will try to meet ur expectation ... Waiting for ur review And yr sorry to make wait yr .. Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest :Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_The Mystery Princess : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest: Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest: Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_AbhiNidhi : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest : Thankx for liking it yr ... Hoping for ur continuos support I am sorry not to update early ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Guest : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Janhavi : Yr I am Sorry yr I was not able to fulfill ur request, I really yr ...Hope apke Exam ache gaye ho ... Waiting for ur review dear Keep smiling :-)_**

**_123 : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Aaira : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_PerfectAbhi : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Abc:Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_PoojaAbhiDeewani: Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Confusion will clear at last dear just try to connect the flashback. Agar nhi samjh aaye tho Feel free to PM me :-) Keep smiling_**

**_AbhiShikha: Hope u Like this chappy ... di .. As chapter was bit boring Actually i was Not Planing to update ... I wanna update after My exam get over but Doing because Phele itna wait kiya abhi next chappy main ek turn hai ... waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Priya : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Jiya : Thankx yr sorry for late update hope u like this chappy.. waiting for ur review dear ... Keep smiling :-)_**

**_Ls: Thannx dear ... hope u like this chapter too Sorry for late review Yr ... Really sorry ..._**

**_Guest : Thannx dear ... hope u like this chapter too Sorry for late review Yr ... Really sorry ..._**

**_Pj : Thannx dear ... hope u like this chapter too Sorry for late review Yr ... Really sorry ...:-)_**

**_alishba : Thannx dear ... hope u like this chapter too Sorry for late review Yr ... Really sorry ... :-)_**

**_R AND R_**

**_Rhia Dubey _**


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

He turns "aap yeh..." Smiled little

"Kaise ho Abhijeet" A person entered with a light smile on his face.

Abhijeet Greeted him warmly "Swami Sir Aap yaha, achank".

Acp swami simpered "Haan Bhai hum kuch kaam se aaye the Nasik socha Apne Dost ke haal chal lele Aur Junior se milte chale" Patted on his shoulder.

Abhijeet smiled, "Acha kiya apne sir bhi khush ho jaynge milke"

"Hmm... woh tho hai Acha Agar tum free tho uske ghar tak chhod do" He requested.

"Ji...jii sir main le chalta hoon" first, he hesitates, then accepted his offer.

After informing About his absence to Freddy through Phone, both departures from the bureau for Acp sir's Home.

AT ACP SIR HOME

A car halts Acp swami Decent down from the seat, but Abhijeet remains inside "Aree Abhijeet tum NHI ayoge kya" He asked but later one was afraid that what if acp sir gets Hyper after watching him inside his Home.

"Jii sir Kaam bhout hai iss liye aap mil le Daya hoga" He tries to excuse him respectfully.

"Aree yaar chalo tum bhi please Milo tumhare hi ACP hai" He said He was aware of the fact that there is some conflict among his former Officer and present team whom Abhijeet considered as his family,

Abhijeet tries to deny but, can't as he too want to see his Mentor. It was a chance As because of ACP swami (pov)"Ho sakta sir na dante"Both entered inside.

Daya came in scene as he listen door Opening sound, "Abhijeet"

"Daya, Sir kaise hai"

"Thik hai Aram kar rhe hai" He assured, "Hello sir " Greeted Acp swami who too responded with a smile.

"Kha hai Apke ACP sahab"

"Woh room Aayiye main le chalta hoon" Daya took him inside acp sir room, Abhijeet waited outside. Daya came outside.

"Yeh Chot kaise aayi"

Abhijeet touchs his forehead"aree aise hi chotii si chot hai thik hai "

"Abhijeet bacha nhi hoon main thik choti hai ya badi... Btaya kyu nhi"

"Abby yr chhod main Coffee banata hoon, deke aana hm" Abhijeet moved towards the kitchen

Daya nodded his head in disappointment "Kya Admi hai Bagwaan ... ( frustrated) Nhi... nhi Namoona hai .. " Stared at the direction from where he went "Aise Dekha RHA hai Jaise ekdam thik hai main nhi samjhta Jaise," He said with moist tone He was aware of his friends' hurt and agony still he was helpless.

INSIDE ACP SIR'S ROOM

Acp Swami entered inside, found his friend sitting with book in hand "Acp sahab" He said cheers voice. Acp sir Looked at the direction "Aree Tum yaha kaise"

"Bass Socha apne naye-naye dost se milta chalun"

"acha acha" Acp sir smiled on his words, Yes They are not old friends, they know each other after acp sir admitted in the hospital there At first, He Used to come to meet him formally because he heard so much about Acp pradyumans fantastic record and dutiful nature, But now both share a Sweet bond of friendship Acp swami is not a very fast friend like Salunkhe sir but a true friend Who can advise him what is best for Him.

"Pradyuman, Kafi shant ho itne shant tho tum Hospital Bed pe nhi the bhai..." He said making situation light.

Acp sir glanced at him with hope, Sometimes People pour his heart out in front of those people whom they didn't consider most important in life. He took a deep breath "Confuse Hoon yr"

"Abhijeet ko like, " He said as he Knows everything, Acp sir feel the rage inside as he assumes Abhijeet told him what is going on here in their personal life. "Uss ne Btaya"

Acp swami instantly clears the confusion "Nhi yr, Usne ya kisi ne Kuch Nhi btaya main bhi Acp hoon Chere padhna kaam hai mera" He said with wink. Acp sir relaxed, Acp swami continued "Dekho Yr mera koi Haq nhi main Tumhare team ya tumhari personal Life ko leke kuch bhi bolne ka par yaar in kuch saalo main main jitna bhi Abhijeet ko jana hai woh yeh hai Woh bahut-bahut pyaar karta hai" He looked at Acp sir, Continued, "Jho banda apna pura career chhod ke as a trainer cid main tha 5 saal baad field pe aaya bhi tum logo ke liye kyu ki CID mumbai ko jarurat thi uske ACP sahab ko jarurat thi"

Acp sir looked at him "Nhi Swami woh aaya kyu ki Uske BHAI ko jarurat thi... woh Aaya kyu ki uska bhai tooth rha tha, Woh aaya kyu ki uska bhai thak rha tha " He said "Woh GAYA BHI APNE BHAI KE LIYE HI THA ... (whispered) aur aaya bhi"

"Humara koi Astitva nhi hai uski zindagi main hum, jabarjasti uski zindagi main apni jaga dundh rhe hai" He broked silently... Acp swami looked at a him, today he was looking like a Hurt Father.. who has secured so many complains for his son. Acp swami patted his shoulder lightly "Baap-bete ke bich kisi ko bolne ka haq nhi hota ACP main bhi nhi bolunga.. bas itna ki"

"Hum Bade hai Samjhdar hai, choto se jada duniya dekhi hai humne, MAAFI dena humara farz hai ... choto ka tho kaam hi hai... Galtiya karna aur maafi mangana haq" He took abreath "Aur yeh haq aap unse nhi cheen sakte"

"Maafi bhi kha mangi usne" he complained, Acp swami smiled "Mauka diya kya apne?"

Acp sir looked at him for a second then down hs head, Yes! he ordered him Not show his face to him, after that day he never visited him or maybe visited but never meet him, Again asked his new friend who helps him to get his answer"Naraz tha main ... Tha kya Hoon main Naraz tho kya woh nhi aa sakta thik hai bol diya Gusse main Sakal mat dikhna tho kya BAAP se milne nhi ayega BAAP pata nhi mata hai bhi nhi main rishta bnaye baitha hoon"

"5 Saal hum uske bina jiye, Janta tha woh Mushkil nhi namumkin sa hai phir bhi chhod gaya, Phir Jiske liye chhoda usse milne aya phir bhi hum se nhi mila Contact main rha phir bhi humse nhi mila Aab ... kuch mahino main hi usko saans nhi aa rhi hai Daam ghoot rha hai, Iss narazgi se" He expelled all his anger...

Acp swami stared at the old injured figure sitting in front of him, A person who was bearing wound of his sons deceiving. A Father who was bearing separation from the last 5 years Today he too feeling anger inside for Abhijeet as well for Daya to hurting this man. But he can't show his anger because it can cause more complication between him and Abhijeet,

"Acp yeh sawal Abhijeet se poocho kyu ki tum sufferer the.. Apne zakhmo ka hisab lena haq hai tumhara aur usko jawab bhi dene honge" He said with determination in his eyes, Sometimes Confrontation is the best way to heal wounds,

* * *

**_Ok, if I get decent No. of Reviews than I will update next on this 'sunday' (wink)_**

**_THANK U SO MUCH FOR REVIEW _**

**_BUT NO. OF REVIEWS ARE DECREASING :-( _**

**_a_**

**_R AND R_**

**_Rhia Dubey _**


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Daya Entered with Coffee in his hand, Sensed the environment bit soggy he called "Sir" Both seniors maintained their reaction. "Haan Daya rakh do" He places the coffee and moving out when Acp sir Stops him"Aree Daya ruko baitho"

Daya looked at his senior, "Woh sir Kuch kaam baki hai " He tries to excuse as his brother was waiting for him outside, Acp sir looked him "Kaam Hota rhega Daya baith jao Swami Lo coffee piyo"

"Haan" Acp swami starts having his Coffee while talking side-by-side Acp sir take his first sip looked at Daya in serious Look "Coffee kisne Bayi hai"

Daya looked at him "Ji"

"Coffee Tum ne Banayi hai"

Daya was looking frightened as, how they can fool the lion of cid Mumbai, "Woh.. sir"

"Abhijeet Aaya tha" he bid without waiting for Daya's reply After sensing Daya's fear and Acp sir's Stern face Acp swami decided "Woh Acp Main Laya tha usko Ghar n pata mujhe tumhara... bureau main bhi main sirf Abhijeet ko janta hoon ache se tho " He said,

"Woh gaya nhi Kya Daya bol tho rha tha bahut kaam hai" Acp swami asked, Daya was confused but manage to answer "Haan sir woh ...woh Main ne hi rok liya usko" He looked down Acp sir remained to stare at him Acp swami encore played a card "Aa daya kya mere liye cab ya taxi manage kar sakte ho please"

"Kyu?" Acp sir asked

"Bhai wapas bhi jana mere Officer akele hai" Acp swami said, "Abhi phir abhijeet ko kha pareshan karu CAB le lunga"

Daya looked at Acp swami "Sir main Airport ke pass hi Jaa rha hoon Apko bhi chhod deta hoon"

"Aree Daya nhi..Cab"

"Swami Daya chhod dega" Acp sir said

Acp swami shrugged "Ok Chale Phir warna Late ho jayega"

Daya and Acp swami moves out when they hears a call "Daya"

"Jii sir"

"Andar bhjo usko" Acp sir said stern face Daya gulped his fear down from his throat He was feeling fear that Abhijeet was already bearing rudeness of team, and the fit of Dr. salunkhe... (pov)"Kahi sir usko aur na suna de"

"Sir woh ch...la"

"Bhjo andar usko Abhii" He ordered determined tone, Declare daya that he is understanding his approach.

OUTSIDE

Abhijeet was resting with headrest Daya came out along with Acp swami. Abhijeet stands up from his place sensing the presence of someone. "Chaliye sir main"

"Nhi abhijeet tum nhi daya Jaa rha hai" Swami said Abhijeet stared at daya as "Daya tum Phir Acp sir ke sath kaun"

"Sir tumo Andar bula rhe hai" Daya told him, Abhijeet wides his eyes"si..r ko Kyu btaya main hoon yaha"

"Coffee" daya said signing heavily, Abhijeet shuts his eyes 'Aisi bewakoofi kaise kardi hum ne'. Daya said "Jao"

Abhijeet took a deep breath, he is somewhere aware of future happing, He relaxed his tensed brother"Sir ko chhod aayo"

"Boss... tum"

"Relax Tum tho aise Dar rhe ho jaise Sir SHOOT kar denge ... Kuch nhi hoga jao phir aayo" He moved towards his Mentor's room. (pov) "Daant hi padegi ki kyu aaye... chale kyu nhi jaate yaha se sab sunne ki adaat hai ... Hmmm... Farq bhi nhi padta abb"

AT ACP SIR'S ROOM

_**Abhi mujh mein kahin**_

**_Baaki thodi si hai zindagi_**

He was standing at the doorsteps, observing his Father who was leaning at the balcony he cleared his moist eyes a fleece of flashback came to his mind.

**_Jagi dhadkan nayi_**  
**_Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi_**

_Flashback start..._

_Everyone was present in Hospital corridor their lovely Acp sir appeared in wheel chair's as he was going for surgery, Everyone had cracks in his eyes and prayer of their fatherly figure's well-being in the heart._

**_Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi_**  
**_Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai_**  
**_Ye lamha kahaan tha mera_**

_Freddy came forward Hug him "Aap Bilkul thik ho jayenge sir dekna" He wiped his tears "Ro n freddy tumko sabko sambhalna hai Hm" He said, Freddy Nodded in yes..._

**_Ab hai saamne_**  
**_Issey chhoo loon zaraa_**

_Purvi came forwards hold both hand "Aap yeh Jung bhi jeet lenge sir, Apko tho haarna aata hi nhi hai na" She asked him innocently, Acp sir Nodded "Jab Aise bahadur Officer ho tho kasie koi jung harunga " He Puts his hand on her head._

**_Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa_**  
**_Khushiyaan choom loon_**  
**_Yaa ro loon zaraa_**

_Daya Looked at moist eyes, Where one more person was watching everything with a distant._

**_Ho. dhoop mein jalte huey tann ko, chhaya perh ki mill gayee_**  
**_Roothe bachche ki hansi jaise, phuslaane se phir khill gayee_**

_"Acp Abhi aur ladna baki hai tera sath" Salunkhe Sir said with heavy throat, Acp sir looked at Friend who was badly failed in composing his emotion "Aata hoon Wapas" Salunkhe smiled "Mujhe Besabri se intezar hai"_

**_Kuchh aisa hi abb mehsoos dil ko ho rahaa hai_**

_Daya came Foward Looking away composing himself, Acp sir waits then call "Daya" (softly) Daya just hug him "Sirr... I am waiting for u" Acp sir rubbed his son's back, "Main haar nhi Manuga daya"_

**_Dor se tooti patang jaisi, thi ye zindagani meri_**

**_Aaj ho kal ho mera naa ho_**

**_Har din thi kahani_ me**ri

_After receving all wishes and strenght s Acp sir Reached OT Someone came, After watching figure standing in front of him, his expression changed but before he said something person said "Aapko Abhi Muhjhe Saza Deni hai sir, Umeed karta hoon apko yaad Hoga"_

**_Ik bandhan naya peechhe se abb mujhko bulaaye_**  
**_Aane waley kal ki kyun fikar mujhko sata jaaye_**

_"Main Kuch nhi Bhoola Abhijeet Saza Tho tumko milegi main Dunga Yaad rakhna" He said Moved Inside OT..._

**_Ik aisi chubhan iss lamhe me hai_**  
**_Ye lamha kahaan tha mera aa..._**

_Flash back End..._

"Andar aayo" his trail broken by Acp sir words, Abhijeet entered Inside in his fathers Room his leg's were shivering lightely. He was standing near bed, Acp sir closed the Balcony Glass door.

"Baitho" Acp sir signals him to sit on couch Abhijeet followed his order.

Acp sir takes his Full look from top-to-Bottom, He was well dressed as usual in his S.I Abhijeet attire Bandage was present in his head and His ever expressive eyes was filled with Lots of Guilt.

Acp sir looked at his eyes "Tumhari Ankhe Sab bol deti hai Abhijeet... Phir tum kitna Kuch apne andar Daba Lete Ho ... Phir Jhooth Bol jate ho " He said Abhijeet Looked down He understands What his Mentor wanna Say.

He keeps numb as he has decided not to say anything to anyone anything when they expel their grief about his betrays Acp sir started him in anger "Main yeh Chupi aur jhooki najare dekhne ke liye Nhi Bulaya hai Mr. Mujhe jawab chaiye Kyu... Kyu Wapas nhi aaye tum"

OTHERSIDE

Daya was driving with tensed lines on his forehead, Acp swami observes his Tension Said "Daya, Pareshaan nhi ho sab thik ho jayega"

"Kaise na Pareshaan Hoon sir yeh Jho bhi ho rha hai na Meri wajah se Sab Kuch" He said in helpless condition

"Abhijeet phele bahut kuch jhel rha hai hai abb yeh ... Sir Ek insaan Jisko Kahi se Bhi corporation nhi mil rha hai kaise deal kare.. Team Sirf kaam Karti hai madat nhi Jho Kaam Uske Naam Se aata hai na Woh Wahi kare phir chahe Usne Khana Khaya hai... Raat main soya kisi Ko farq nhi padta aaj Bhi Pata nhi Kah se Yeh Chot khake aaya hai Mujhe Samjh nhi aa rha aur Kitne Din"

Acp swami signs heavliy intensely ignored his question asked him"Acp sahab kab se fully duty sambhal rhe hai"

"Sir ko aaj hum bhj de tho sambhal le par abhijeet ne kuch chaqar chlaya hua hai HQ main jho unko aur leave mil gayi hai"

* * *

**_Ok As per My promise here is the Update _**

**_Next update on 'sunday':-) _**

**_:-) _**

**_THANK U SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEW:-)_**

**_DO READ 'KUTUMB' and review _/\\__**

**_"MERE APNE" WILL UPDATE TOMORROW _**

**_R AND R_**

**_Rhia Dubey _**


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

Acp swami leaves after consoling Daya with so many couragious words and advises. Daya took a deep breath as he don't know how and when evry thing gonna Normal. Acp swami took his flight.

AT FLIGHT

He was sitting on his seat with the distressed state of mind he was feeling suffocating, agitation inside Flight He shuts his eyes it has been so many days he has a restless sleep. Yes! He was Guilt-ridden to hide a momentous secret from a Father from a Brother also from a Family about a dearest person of their family for intensifying his guilt more the person who should be loved by all was bearing Indiscretion by his own family in every step.

(pov) : Aisa tho bilkul nhi socha tha abhijeet jaisa ho rha hai.

_FLASHBACK (LINKED WITH CHAPTER 7)_

_A Person decent down almost in bustle condition __"sir"_

_"Abhijeet chalo andar"_

_A car with Blue-red light atop stops in front of Building, few Matronly Personalities with austere looks decent down from the car. Abhijeet stares at Acp swami who signed him to be a clam._

_INSIDE_

_"Abhijeet" __The same person calls his name freshly and energetically He responded "Sir" in a typical reporting tone._

_"Abhijeet I am very pleased to know that u desire to re-up CID On the field," He said, Abhijeet responded honourably "Thank u, sir"_

_"But, Abhijeet you know very well Tum ne jab join kiye the Hyderabad uske baad tum Mission pe Gye the... Phir Waha Jho hua uske Baad ki tumhari Halat then tum ne Field Duty ke liye mana kar diya tha"_

_Abhijeet looked down "Mujhe sab yaad hai sir"_

_Another Person Said in smirk on his lips "Abhijeet, Let It be "_

_Abhijeet looks at the person with confused graze "Main samjha nhi"_

_He again Speaks "Matlab rhene do"_

_Abhijeet grinned his teeth a bit, "anuwad(translation) ke liye shukriya par main abhi nhi samjha "_

_"Abhijeet Tum trainer banke hi kaam karo tum chaho tho hum tumko CID mumbai main transfer de sakte hai"_

_He wanted to reply but glimpsed at Acp swami, who singles him to be calm,__ "Sir Abhijeet ki kabiliyat par shaq nhi karna chaiye humein ... kyu ki southzone ke jitne bhi freshers inke through trained hoke gaye hai, they are doing really good on field as well as file. "_

_"I know Acp swami par Field pe kaam karna aur kaam sikhana BIG DIFFERENCE"_

_"Yeh Ofc Big difference But for those u don't know about field work Abhijeet had a Fantastic back record"_

_"Yeh With Memory loss and in recent past (clarifying him self) Sorry gentle Mens I am saying this word 'recent past' beacause uske baad Inne field work join hi nhi kiya nearly 1 year ka coma state main rhene ke baad Abhijeet ne on field duty join nhi ki kya main jaan sakta hoon kyu Apne(indicating to Acp swami) dig sir ne sabne samjya ki re-join kare par inhone ek na suni aaj 5 saal ke sufficient Gap ke baad inko yeh yaad aaya ki He has to serve his country directly... seriously"_

Flashback ends

He came out from his trail as his flight landed on his work land He took a deep breath as he wanted to listen to the news about the reunion of his silent Officer somewhere he has a fatherly affection for him not because he is an excellent officer but because of his sophisticated action the way he took his fathers all liability on himself he was awed wishes to have a son like him.

MUMBAI 

ACP SIR'S HOME

"Aap ke kisi sawal ka mere pass koi jawab nhi hai sir" He slowly utter, looking other side. Acp sir stares at him constantly... "Tum Itne heartless kasie ho sakte ho Abhijeet"

Abhijeet prompt look than turns his gaze off, Acp sir senses that hurtful stare as that particular look was saying 'It hurts, it hurts Sir' He said "Tumhare liye hum sab mayene nhi karte na tum ko sirf apna bhai dikha uska dard takleef pareshaani dikhi"

"N..hi sir ai..sa nhi hai Mere liye Daya aur App sab Bahut mayene rakhte hai Par main har pal ishar kar saku itna Expressive nhi hoon main"

"Thik hai mana Nhi ho expressive par Sawalo ke jawab de sakte ho na woh hum sidha-sidha pooch rhe hai"

"Woh sawal itna bhi sidha nhi sir jitna aap bol rhe hai baki mere pass koi Jawab nhi"

Acp sir was frustrated being a Father he can read his son's eyes, there is something which only he knows, But why the hell he was not uttering.

"Tum jaa sakte ho" he undeviatingly said showing him the door Abhijeet signs profoundly he was idling for this moment as before accessing inside the room he was aware that talk they would have not gonna be a pleasant one.

"Thank u sir"

"Abhijeet " he said

He stops with "Ji sir"

"Yaha Tab-tak nhi aana jab-tak sawalo ke jawab nhi doondh lena samjhe"

"Nhi ayunga sir " He said withdrew from the room than to the home He went near to his car cleaned his tears relaxed inside the car Here Acp sir stare at him from his window cleaning his tears he was aware of his sons' moist eyes.

(pov) "Gussa tho bahut tha main thum se shayad itna ki tumko dubaara woh mukham hi nhi de pata apni zindagi main wapas par Tumhari yeh ankhe padhne ka hunar mujh main tumhare bhai se jada hai Beta... Baap jho hoon Kuch tho aisa hai jho tum ne apne seene main chupa rakha hai"

He called some one "Main tumse jaldi milna chata hoon"

* * *

**_Yaar isse jada main gussa nhi dikha paa rhi hoon abhi sab patch up ho rha hai._**

**_story apni last ki taraf badti hui :-) with in two aur three chapters 'THE END'_**

**_KHUSH HO JAO YR ABB KAAM JHELNA HOGA MUJHE _**

**_AS YEH BHI ALMOST END PE HAI_**

**_MERE APNE BHI 4-5 CHAPTER MAIN FINISH_**

**_HAAN 'KUTUMB' ABHI HAI PAR JADA NHI MERELY 10 CHAPTER AUR KAAM _**

**_Ok As per My promise here is the Update _**

**_Next update on 'sunday':-) _**

**_:-) _**

**_THANK U SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEW:-)_**

**_"_****_R AND R_**

**_Rhia Dubey _**


	15. Chapter 15

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*

ENJOY:-)

Read A/N at Last

* * *

He called someone "Main tumse jaldi milna chata hoon"

"Jii sir aata hoon"

Acp sir seems lost an hour earlier he was furious on his elder son but later reading those orbs subsequent listening shrieks of loneliness from those sealed lips of his second-hand command promptly his wrath was replaced by concern and tension this is the beauty of the true relation anger always remains Temporary and Love prevails forever he gets up from his place to make a hard coffee for himself lounged on the sofa on the TV he was idling for a person.

And Finally, The DOORBELL RINGS

He sprang from his seat opens the door figure enter with so numerous questions "Kya baat hai sir aap ... thik hai koi pain... kuch... app"

Acp sir smiled as the person shoots so many question without even grasping the situation "Phele andar aa jao freddy... main thik hoon tension na ..."

Freddy signs deeply, asked confused "apne bulaya kyu hai sir"

"Kuch poochna tha tumse"

"Jii kya"

Acp sir indicated him to take a seat both sat face-to-face Acp sir signified extremely desperate to ken what was happening in his sons' life in past days, somewhere in his heart he has little bit idea about the situation still he wanted to know he was aware that his elder son must be suffering a Rash attitude of the younger one's still the level of harshness he wanna know.

"Bureau main sab thik chal rha hai"

Freddy looks at him, frowns which was present disappears slightly "Aree sir sab thik hai bureau main aap ne yeh pooch ne ke liye mujhe bulaya "

"Nhi freddy sirf yeh nhi kuch aur bhi"

"Jaise sir"

"Abhijeet thik hai freddy" he said directly looking in freddy's eyes who instantly down his eyes.

"Freddy" called him with meaningfull tone

"Mujhe nhi pata sir Woh kaise hai"

"Kyu bureau main milte nhi ho kya"

"Unke dil main kya chal rha hai yhe phele se hi jaan pana Mushkil tha sir... Ab tho sir ke pass koi poochne bhi nhi jata ki woh zindagi jee rhe hai ya Sirf Saans le rhe hai" He said in complete pain.

Acp sir peers at him, he was taking deep breath to controll his emotions "aap Daya sir se Pooch le Shayad woh unse kuch baat karte ho"

"Main tum se sab jana chata hoon freddy"

"Kya btaa doon sir apko main kya... yehi ki ... Hum sab ne aap ki iss bimaari ka Zimedaar Abhijeet sir ko bol diya... aaj Mahino se hum unke sath aisa bura behave kar hai jaisa Tho KABHI DCP chitrolle ke sath nhi kiya... koi Ek Mauka nhi chhodte unko eshaas dilane ka ki woh ek guhneghar hai ... apko pata hai Sir ko Forehead pe chot aayi hai Kisi ne yeh tak nhi poocha kaise lagi yeh chot kisi ne nhi " His voice choked.

"Jab itna dard ho rha ha tho kyu kar rhe ho tum sab"

"Order's sir... vaste diye hai hum sabko Salunkhe sir ne unka bhi dil rakhna hai... karna tho padega ... Bade hai kuch manga hai hum sab se dena tho padega na aur hum sab ki khud ki narazgi sir ki chupii ... kuch sawal jho bureau main har insaan apne dil main liye hai sir"

Acp looked at freddy "Daya maan rha hai"

"Unki halat tho aur buri hai ... Dost chhod nhi paa rhe hai aur kahi aap aur salunkhe sir na jaan jaye ki woh Abhijeet sir se milte hai" Freddy looked at his mentor "Apne ne bhi tho unko kha tha unka hum se koi lena dena nhi ... shakal na dikahye woh apko.." silent tear slipped from both eyes.

"Thank u freddy "

"Sir aap please abhijeet sir ko"

"Tumhare Abhijeet sir ke Maar khane ke din aa rhe hai freddy" he said in the special stern tone which he generally used when Duo performs any 'Kaand'. Freddy knowns this stern tone smiled little bid bye to his deary sir.

OTHERSIDE

Abhijeet entered inside bureau with red eyes, his eyes were stating that he has restricted his tears to fall but a heedless tear drops everyone gazed at him straight walking towards his desk while arranging the desk he ordered "Lunchtime hai sab Jao lunch Karo"

All nodded, one by one everyone starts going Meanwhile, Purvi entered with some data in her hands she was out to collect some kind of reports "sir yeh report" she cames forward Abhijeet tooks the report without turning his graze up showing himself busy in file "Hm... jao lunch kar lo"

Purvi gives him data than nodded her head starts moving out from bureau turns back "Aap nhi chalenge kya"

"Abhi nhi kaam hai mujhe" he said still not looking towards her.

"Dard ho rha ho tho Dawa lele sir kaam ho jayega dard" She lefts the place.

He moves his graze everywhere whole bureau was empty, he closed his eyes rested his head on chair head rest "sahab"

Watch man was standing with coffee mug and two sndwich Abhijeet asked "tum"

"Purvi madam ne bhja hai kha hai Apko de de" Indicating towards food.

Abhijeet looked at the food smiled sadly, said "rakh do"

"Naresh (watch man) Unse bol dena purvi madam se bahar hi hongi Abhi itna Dard nhi ki main jhel na saku baki Dawa main le lunga " he turns towards food which was sent by his Sister like colleague. He has One sandwich and coffee also took painkiller somewhere he was happy that still his teammate concern for him.

Naresh told her what 'Bade Sahab' said. Purvi took a sad sign went back to the cafeteria.

AT CAFETERIA

She was sitting in deep thought, When Pankaj snaps infront of her "Oye kya hua kyu sad hai"

"Pankaj please "

Pankaj looks at her, "Purvi kya hua hai Subha se dekh rha hoon pareshaan ho"

Purvi grazing at the ring present in her finger, "Pankaj hum sab Khoon case ke beech main Apni bhawnaye kahi kho baithe hai Yaar" Pankaj was confused "Matlab?"

"Kuch nhi chhodo tum kuch order kyu nhi kiye abhi tak" she speaked,

Pankaj showed her finger "ahmm... Baat mat badlo Inta buddhu nhi hoon main yeh sab jho chal rha hai uske liye Bola na ... Bhavnaye and all"

"Ek baat btao Purvi Jinke liye Hum sab ko emotionless btaa diya tum ne Unke emotion kha the jab 5 saal hum sab ke emotion se khel gaye"

"Tumko Logic kyu kha Soch rhe ho ... kyu ki tumhara dimag dil se jada kaam kar rha hai Yehi difference aata hai pankaj Tum ladko main aur hum ladkiyo main Hum rishte nibhane ke liye Haar main bhi Jeet dekhte hai ... aur rishte jeene ke liye apne narazgi gile shikwe bhool jaate hai Atleast Khosish tho karte hi hai"

"Purvi... tum kya baat " he said while nodding his head.

"Nhi pankaj Ab meri himmat tooth rhi hai ... yeh family hai aisi bikhari broken nhi dekhi jaar hi mujhse... Koi jaban band kiye saza kaat rha ha... koi saza pe saza sunaye jaa rha hai...ek Bhai apne bhai se chup ke milta hai... ek Beta apne pita ko milne shemein hua kadmo se jaata hai"

Pankaj was quitly listing her, He never thinks about situation such deeply for him his anger for Abhijeet sir was enough. "Tum chati kya ho purvi"

"Clarification chati hoon "

"Clarification kaisa?"

"Agar hum sab Family hai tho Abhijeet sir ko Salunkhe sir aur Acp sir Maaf karenge unko phir se apnaye ... aur Abhijeet sir bhi humko btayenge ki aakhir kya baat thi jho woh saalo humse dur rhe hai.."

"Agar aisa nhi hua tho"

"Tho hum sabko yeh clear karde ki yeh sab jho parivar, bhai , pita sab tha ek jhooth tha fareb tha... hum Sirf ache ... colleagues hai... jaise baki teams hai waise hum sab kuch alag nhi" she said

"Purvi mujhe nhi lagta koi manega"

"Manane kaun jaa rha hai Pankaj main tho sawal pooch ne jaa rhi hoon Sabse ... Bass bhut hua mahino se yeh drama chal rha hai... ABB MERI SEHEN SHAKTI JAWAB DE GAYI HAI "

INSIDE BUREAU

Daya Enters, while talking on phone... he was looking serious. After putting phone down he wnet to his buddy's desk "Boss"

"Haan daya"

"Acp sir se kya baat hui"

Abhijeet took a second picked up somefiles from his desk starts moving inside record room"Humari baat nhi hoti hai daya Ab SIRF SAWLA HOTE HAI woh bhi unke AUR MAIN BINA JAWAB hota hoon unke samne"

Daya signs sadly, went near his desk worldlessly.

AT NIGHT

A Car rushing with high speed... Person inside was looking really disturb.

* * *

**_SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE :-)_**

**_OK MERELY TWO CHAPTERS ARE LEFT_**

**_I WILL NOT TELL U WHEN NEXT CHAPTER WILL UPDATE :-)_**

**_:-)_**

**_THANK U SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEW:-)_**

**_"_****_R AND R_**

**_Rhia Dubey_**


	16. Chapter 16

HELLO EVERY ONE I AM HERE WITH SEQUEL OF MY STORY "IT'S BEGIN A LONG DAY WITHOUT MY FRIEND"

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

_No EDITING PLS MANAGE *Sorry*_

SECOND LAST AND LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY... :-)

ENJOY:-)

**_Read A/N at Last_**

* * *

A Car hastening with high-speed Person inside was resembling distressed, After reaching particular place person decent down from the car "TING TONG" rings the bell.

After a few minutes, The door Opens person Shock"Aap"

"Jii" The person who was standing outside the door said as realised how odd time this is

"Please come in" gives space

"I'm Sorry Daya Ji I know yeh time"

"Its ok Dr. Urvi... par achanak "

"Baat hi kuch aisi thi aana pada... "

Daya looked at her in with perplexed, She was looking Upset having a small drum bag on her shoulder. "Sab thik hai na Dr. Urvi"

"Jii Daya ji I Wanna Tell u something... Phele Hi btana dena tha par Unki baato main aa gayi... I swear daya jii itna jhootha insaan nhi dekha main ne... are banda in mamlo main jhooth kaise bol sakta hai" she was sounding damn frustrated, Daya was perplexed as they share a Good Bond still, it's rarest that She used to talk with him in such tone. He saw her talking informally with Abhijeet.

"D...dr. Urvi Aap kis ki baat kar rhi hai"

She realised, her tone but her anger was on atop "hm... baad main btaati hoon phele baith jaun"

Daya embarrassed as he commenced his interrogation "jii ofc I am sorry paani lata hoon"

"Ruko Daya... it's Ok... Daya please baith jao" She sounds serious this time.

She filled her lungs with air then released opens her bag to draw out a file forwards to him "Yeh ACP sir Health certificate hai... He is all fit to re-join duty still just for precaution Stress na le tho behetar hai"

Daya elated holds the file "Yeh achi baat hai ... Aap itna gussa kis pe thi phir"

"HM Achi baat hai Daya Par Aadhi baat hai infact Adha sach hai jho tum log jante ho" She said He smiled slightly shorten then disappears from his face "Matlab?"

She ran her hand on her face then faced daya "Abhijeet" she utters his Heart griped by an unnamed fear after listing his brother's name from her. She resembles damn serious his instincts were saying something bad is on the way for him "Ab...hi jeet kya?"

"Daya Main Abhijeet Neighbour Hoon iss liye hum friends and Yeh Poora sach nhi hai..."

"Please pheliya mat bhoojao"

"Tho suno ... Abhijeet Mera Patient tha... He was My patient for 2 years." She said directly looking in his eyes. Daya was appalled after listing her words "2 Yearss ... yeh kya aap samhj rhi hai"

"Haan ache se Daya. jii. Meri poori baat sune strongly sune"

"Abhijeet ka Case mere pass CID deaprtment ki taraf se refer kiya gaya tha... Kisi mission main woh cliff se gir gaya tha jiski wajah se Sar par chot aayi thi... or woh coma main tha...Several factures, major head injury thi.. internal bleeding ... Usko dekhne ke baad I was hopeless "

Daya listens to the detail of his brother's grieving a Silent tear slipped from his eyes, Urvi noticed that gives him time She continues "Still I tried My best and His Body reacted too not fully still enough but He slipped to coma nearly 8 Mahino baad Usko coma se hosh aaya generally Coma ke baad Patient depressed ho jate hai"

"Abhijeet ke wounds Heal ho chuke but uska Depression extream tha... Uski Case history Nikalwyi thi main ne uske ghar ko check karaya gaya tho uski case file mili... Hum ne treatment bhi ussi ke behalf pe kiya tha"

"Main nureao surgeon thi Phycatrist nhi kayi baar patients hum hi handle Kar lete hai Phycatriest ki naubat nhi aati I thought Officer hai Deal ho jayege but ... Mujh help Leni Padi...2 saal Abhijeet Ka treatment chal.. 8 mahine coma...4 mahine Unko stick chhodne main lage jho unko spinal ki chot ki wajah se pakadni padi..."

"Aur depression" daya said with down head and heavy throat.

"Depression aur migrane Dono... Yeh bimaariya sirf Dawa se thik nhi hoti ...dimagii sukoon Bahut badi Dawa hoti hai inke liye... woh tho Yaha MUMBAI main baitha tha.. Time laga Abhijeet ka nature hi introvert hai phir yeh bimaari ... stick chootne ke baad unne Duty join ki lekin As trainer Kyu ki woh Apni halat jante the"

"Yehi reason the Daya Jho Abhijeet Apse Phele Nhi mile Woh Kabil hi nhi the aap sabke pass aane ke, Phir unne apke sawalo se Dar lagta tha wah Dar Jab aap poochenge ki Kha the 2 saal kya bolenge ...Lekin Bhagwaan ko unka Dard Dekha nhi gaya Unne aap sab ko mila tho diya Par abhi ek hona baki hai"

Daya wiped his face.. "Aap aaj yeh kyu"

"Kyu ki Main apne Dost jho ki mera Patient bhi hai Problem main nhi dekh sakti"

"Daya Migrane koi gayab ho jaye aisi Bimaari nhi hai ... aur abhijeet ke case main bilkul nhi... Kal jab unne Dr. Aviral ko call karke Headache ke liye... dawa poochi tho uss ne mujhe Call kiya as main unki Dr. thi woh mujhe Assist kar rha tha"

"Is liye Main aaj Jab call karke matter poocha tho sab sach tho nhi batya ...lekin main bhi Doctor hoon Woh bhi dimagh ki ... Samjh gyi main sab Aur itna tho main bhi jaan gayi hoon Abhijeet ki saari...Herogiri Apke Alawa koi nhi nikal sakta hai"

"Yeh hai unki reports... Mere pass rakhwayi thi Abhijeet taki aap na Jane ...bolte hai _'Pagala haai yeh Sab jaanegeTho ro-roke flood le aayega...'_"

Daya was silently listing her, "Thank u "

Dr Urvi looked at the person sitting in front of her was the same who cried a lot after knowing his Mentors Condition but today he was sitting strongly. "Daya main apko Abhijeet ke mamle main koi Naseehat nhi Doungi ... because aap jaise bhi jho bhi karenge Uska Impact unpe Positive hi hoga"

"Still Hum Doctor hai Yeh Dawa Lele Apne pass Di tho hum ne Abhijeet Ko bhi thi pata nhi kya ki unne...Main chalti hoon "

Daya stands up from his seat "Aap itni raat ko kha"

"City hospital Ek Case ke Liye Dr. Aviral ko Assist kar ne Aayi hoon"

"Aap dono ek dusre ko Assist karte hai ..."

""Hm... mental Understanding achi hai Humari so, Case bhi Ache se handle ho jaate h Baki yeh Charity case h"

Daya smiled "Neki kar rhe hai aap Dono...Safal Jarur honge"

"Shukriya Ab chalti hoon"She bid bye, Daya closed the door squatted on the floor file was present in his hand After ousting his emotion alone he looked at watch It was showing 11:45 He picked up his car Keys

AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE

He entered inside the house like every day he lies to his best buddy that he will reach home on time again today he is late He went to kitchen poured a Glass of milk put it on gas to boil start drinking water. Today he requires Medicines badly as due to head wound and pressure he is suffering from a really bad headache "Ah! ... Yrr yeh Khabri se milne jana itni raat ko sach main bekaar Idea tha ... Abhijeet Babu" Talk to himself taking his glass of milk he came out from the kitchen, Pull a Painkiller takes it with milk.

He was planning to change, When his Doorbell rings, He shrinks his eyes in shock "12 baje raat ko kaun aaya hai... " He grabbed his gun with himself unlocks the door ere he yanks his gun out to point "Kau/... Daya" he exclaimed,

"Haan"

"Itni raat ko tum yaha kaise" He said

Daya entered inside "Neend nhi aa rhi thi socha tumhare ghar chalu"

Abhijeet was still confused by his Arrival without any call "Acha... kiya aa gaye"

Daya looked at him from head to toe"Kahi jaa rhe ho"

"Nhi tho"

"Acha kahi se aa rhe hoo ... Par Abhijeet tum tho 9:30 baje bureau se Ghar ke liye ON THE WAY the" He said Abhijeet gulped his saliva as his buddy was looking dangerously dangerous today. "Haan call aa gayi thi tho urgent jana pada"

"Achaa... " Daya said while looking at the house. Abhijeet secure his courage "baat kya hai Daya Aise kya dekh rhe ho ghar ko... Dhoond rhe ho kuch"

"Nhi .. bilkul nhi kuch nhi Dhoond rha main...tum hare ghar main mera kya khoyega Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet was know cent percent sure something is bothering his buddy but what, "Abhijeet"

"Ha..an" he said

"Khana hai kuch ghar main"

"K...hanaa... ha.. woh Daya main Garam manga deta hoon kuch kya khaoge btao"

"Yeh Idea Acha nhi hai yrr chalo kuch bnate hai.. tum baitho main bnata hoon...kitchen main jaake dekta hoon" he rushed towards kitchen. Abhijeet rushed behind him"Aree Daya ... Kya Raat main bnaa ne Ke chakar Main padoge... main kuch mnaga deta hoon na"

Daya said "Aree main bnaa rha hoon tum baitho na" Abhijeet holds his hand "Yaar chhod yeh chakar chal kuch acha mangate hai Pizza What say"

"Tum bahar ka khaloge Woh bhi pizza"

"Haan kabhi kabhii chalta hai"

Daya stared at him said "Jab Ghar main kuch hai hi nhi tho... Sab chalta hai ... S.I Abhijeet... ko... kyu... (Mocked him) Mujhe Hosh hi nhi hai Iss ghar main Akele hi sahi main rheta hoon... Aree Insaan hoon... Bhook Pyaas lagti hai Health hai"

Abhijeet stepped back looking away "Daya Saman khatam ho gaya hai, Mahine ka Akhiri hai tho hath thoda thang hai"

"Oh! Itna thang ki Aloo, Pyaaz Tamatar na Laa Sako ... Mr. Abhijeet Aap Kuch laye hi nhi ..Jaan ke kyu.. kyu ap ne. "

"Nhii... aisa"

"Don't u dare to lie Abhijeet... Jhooth ... Jhooth ...aur sirf Jhooth" Daya shouted, Abhijeet holds his breath "Daya Shant"

"Shaant..."Daya cluthes his arm, "Kaise rhete hai shant btao mujhe.. mujhe nhi ata hai ..."

Abhijeet was mute at his place as he has no idea... what triggered his Buddy. Abhijeet tooks his hand out "Daya baat kya hai"

"Baat... Baat .. bas Itni hai I'm Not Able to Handle"

"Kya Nhi handle kar paa rhe tum" Abhijeet asked

"Tumhare Jhoooth Abhijeet Tumhare Jhooth" He said while looking directly into Abhijeet's Eyes. Abhijeet averts his graze.

"Jh...oth kaisa... kaun sa "

Before he say something else Daya runs out from house, Abhijeet holds his head as he banged the door loudly ... he too rushed behind him "Daya... Kya hai Daya ruk"

Daya reached his car, Abhijeet came behind "Daya"

"Kahi nhi jaa rha hoo..Sab kuch lene aya hoon" He took out a File look at Abhijeet than Hold his hand Drags him inside home Jerking Abhijeet while throwing file on the centre table "yeh Dekho"

Abhijeet grazed at the file took file in hand open the first page where his name was present on the Patient column he licked his lips "Yeh tum"

"Yeh Yehi ... Yehi Jhooth nhi Handle ho rha mujh se aap Btaye ... sir kaise handle karu... Aap tho mahir hai Jhooth bolne main Usko chupane main... Kamal ki handle capacity hai apki... sab ...sab handle kar lete hai Aap"

Abhijeet try to hold daya "Daya meri baat sun ... I can Explain.."

"Yes Yes ... I know U can (stressing his words) Explainnn... But I don't need(chewing tone) Ur Explaination S.I. Abhijeet "

Showing him, finger "Ek cheez yaad rakho abhijeet Rishto main jhooth... dimak kaa kaam karta hai ...phir chahe koi bhi wajah se bola gaya jhooth ho yaa phir...kisi bhi karan se bola gaya ho jhooth se koi ristha nhu sawarta"

Abhijeet graze down, Daya says in pain "Tum ne sach main ...mujhe btana jaruri nhi laga...itna sab ... Abhijeet Andaza hai mujhe kitna Dard hota hai, iss tarah ki chotein lagne ke baad... Aur Akele Apni choto pe Malham lagane jho dard jho tadap hoti hai uska bhi Andaza hai ..."

Abhijeet bits his lip"Meri ek baat sunle"

"Bolo"

"Mujhe pata hai tumko dukh hua jaanke... Par Daya, main kabil nhi tha"

"Aaj Tak kyu nhi btaya... Kyu nhi hai mere Pass... Ki Daya yeh sab ho gaya mere sath jab tu sath Nhi Tha... kyu nhi btaya Main poochta rha ki field work chhod ke... traineer kyu ... nhi btaya..Urvi kaun hai DOST hai ... Doctor bhi thi woh tumhari... Tum itne sare neuro sergeons ko kaise jante ho... JHOOTH HI BOL TUM NE MUJHE SE SIRF JHOOTH"

"Sab ko Gumrah karke rakha hai..."

Abhijeet join his hand, "I am sorry bas main nhi btaa paya... itne din baad tera sath mila... main koi buri Yaad ko yaad nhi karna chata tha... Daya tere bina tho Bimaar hone ka Dil nhi kiya Yaar"

"Maafi chate ho" Daya said in firm voice

"Haan"

"Thik hai dunga... par ek Shart par"

"subhe baata hoon"

NEXT MORNING

AT ACP SIR'S HOUSE

6 'O'clock

He was relaxing in his garden reading the newspaper, along with a cup of tea "Good morning Sir"

He rambles his head, found a familiar figure standing in front of him greeted "Aree Purvi Aayo"

She smiled nervously, for the first time she is in front of him because of an informal matter, She continuously fiddling with her fingers "S...irr" her shaking words alert him

"Haan Purvi," He said with an extra soft tone.

"Aap se baat karni thi"

"Hm... bolo"

"Sir aap... (inhaling breath) Aap ... Abhijeet sir ko Maaf kar dijiye Pleasse" She said with requesting face Acp sir smiled on her words still manage to say "Kyu"

She staring at his garden... "Sir, Jaise phool ko dhoop barish... Sab ek Proportion main chaiye hota hai ... waise insaan ki zindagi main bhi Takleefo ki ek Proportion honi chaiye... aur hum sab ab unke sath zaati kar rhe hai Maaf karde sir... Insaan se hi galtiya hoti hai"

"Tum ne Maaf kar diya"

* * *

**_OK Only One CHAPTER is LEFT_**

**_The last chapter will update soon :-)_**

**_Now tell me one thing do u ppl like to suggest me any BG Song for the last chappy and most important what type of end u want with so much anger and loud outbursts or a simple teary smiley ending :-)_**

**_Yaar I am not getting sufficient reviews still I am Updating for my regular reviewers :-)_**

**_abb main isko finish Karna chati hoon and I am seriously gonna finish my rest stories that too very soon Mere Apne will End soon within four chapters Kutumb too_**

**_THANK U SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEW:-)_**

**_"_****_R AND R_**

**_Rhia Dubey_**


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

"Meri Maafi tab Mayene rakhti hai jab aap unko Maaf karde" Purvi said with down head Acp sir stare at the girl present in front of her... If he is blessed to have Duo as his Son, then she also becomes reason pride so many times.

"Sir Mauke tho sab ko milte hai phir Abhijeet sir ke sath yeh zaati kyu...woh bhut akele hai sir"

Acp sir puts his hand on her head, "Main janta hoon Purvi... aur tumhare sir se naraz nhi hoon main ab par... mujhe koi Rasta bhi nhi dikh rha hai jisse main sab thik karu Siwaye Intezaar ke"

Purvi elated... "Aap naraz nhi hai unsse"

"Nhi ab nhi hoon"

"Sirr" She said in an earnest tone

He looked at her with a questioning stare, she said "Aap ne Sir ko apne pass aane se rok diya tha... milne tak se mana kar diya tha.."

Acp sir shut his eyes in agony, He too hurt his son miserably "Mujhe Samjh nhi aaya ki main kya kar rha hoon"

"Hum gussa narazgi dikhte-dikhate kab, unko dard dene lage hum samjh hi nhi paye" she said

"Bureau jao purvi sab thik ho jayega... yakin karo" He said

Purvi nodded left for the bureau, He took the empty cup went inside the house as sun rays scatter all over the garden place the cup in the sink a short past trail flickered in front of his eyes.

_FLASHBACK _

_After, Operation everyone was idling for his conscious, According to Doctor Operation was successful things would be more clear after his conscious. He gets his sense back_

_"Sir" everyone calls gently with a teary smile, A person standing away from everyone looking at him with apology and guilt graze._

_"t...hik hoo..n ma..in Rona ...band... karo tum sab..." He speaked slowly. _

_After that everyone started talking to him telling him so many positive things, A person was standing in a corner looking at him with satisfaction and guilt he noticed that "Tayaar ... ho..na"_

_A person looks at him with a smile, nodded his head in yes__"Hmm...bilkul" (pov)"Aap thik ho jaye sir aap ke hath se Saza kya ... Saza-e-Maut bhi mile tho farq nhi padta"_

_FLASHBACK END..._

On that day, he deemed that he was smirking at his condition sarcastically but now he concedes that smile was the significance of being Guilt-ridden, helpless and alone. Suddenly he hears the car stopping voice gets who is the visiter left the door without locking.

"Pradyuman"

"Aayo Dr. sahab"

"Arreeee baap re itni izzat...dekhoon kahi suraj ulti disha se tho nhi nikla..."

"abby nautanki"

"Acha chhodo...ye lo"

"Kya"

"Karele ka Juice"

"Yuck!... yeh "

"Prdyuman tum kya bache ho yr... pilo it's Good for health"

"Thanks for enhancing my knowledge Dr. Sahab"

"Pradyuman Tum yeh ...Sahab mat bulaya karo Yaar" He said while looking away. Acp sir Understands intentionally said "Kyu kya bura hai izzat de rha hoon"

"Nhi kuch nhi bas...(humfff)"

"Abhijeet bulata hai iss liye" acp said

Salunkhe looked at him "haan iss liye mujhe usse juda kuch nhi chaiye "

Acp sir looked at Salunkhe Put his hand on his shoulder "Kisi ke liye itni Nafrat dil main mat Rakho Dost ki Sach Jhooth ... ache Bure ka Farq bhool jao"

Salunkhe Looked at his friend but avoided "Acha Chhodo yeh sab ... yeh btao Duty kab se join kar rhe ho"

"Aree bhai... Hum tho aaj se karle par ...Humare Daya Bachee... aur Baki ke jo Bachee hai ... Bahut dantege yr"

"Tu darta hai unse..."

"Bhai kuch mamlo main mein Unse bhut darta hoon"

Salunkhe Chuckled at his ... friends scary expression, When a Voice interrupted "Tho sir Duty join kar lijiye na"

Oldie duo looked at the source was voice "Daya"

he entered with file in his hand "Sir... yeh lijiye" He forwarded

"Yeh kya"

"Aap dekh btaye Salunkhe sahab"

Salunkhe opens the file... Read jumped in happiness "Pradyuman ... Tumhara... Health certificate hai yr ... U r all-fit to re-join" Exclaimed.

"Chalo Sukraaa hai bhagwaan ka ab bore nhi hona padega"

Salunkhe said "Main kuch mitta leke aata hoon" He runs outside without listing another word. Acp sir laughed at his old friends' childish act. "Uff yeh admi" He turns his head towards Daya said with soft smile "Baitho"

daya occupied the sit, He to sit "Hm... kaisa jaa rha hai sab"

"Thik sir sab thik" He was looking disturbed Acp sir looked at him "Kuch bolna hai hai daya"

Unintensionally "Haan" He said... then looked at him managed to said "Ha... nhi...matlab nhi sir"

Acp sir observes him than said "Hm..thik hai"

Daya again occupied by his thought... he goes back few hours before happening

_FLASHBACK _

_He was getting ready, "Daya kha jaa rhe ho"_

_"Acp sir ke ghar" He said in straight tone._

_"Kyu?"_

_"Kyu matlab kya yeh jho kiya hai tum ne woh btane..." Daya roared_

_Abhijeet instantly holds his hand put it on his head..."Tujhe meri kasam daya jho sir ko ya kisiko kuch btaya"_

_Daya tooks his hand back... "Bhaad main gayi kasam "_

_"Jaisi tumhari marzi main kasam dedi hai mana na mana tumhari marji"_

_Daya felt defeated he can't ignore his buddy's kasam "Tum chate kya ho Abhijeet kyu nhi btaa dete sach"_

_"Daya mujhe woh tarash kha ke apne zindagi wapas le main bass yeh nhi chata"_

_Daya said nothing as he was feeling his mind blocked... He took the file... Left the place "Main sir ko unki health report dene jaa rha hoon..."_

_FLASHBACK END..._

"Daya kha kho gaye"

"Kahi n sir bass"

Acp sir observes his silence"Tum thik ho"

"Jii... bilkul" he said hiding his eyes.

Acp sir understands that something bothering to his son...but his mind was occupied by Some other thoughts "Daya "

"haan"

"mujhe kuch baat karni hai"

"Daya woh...b"

"Ji sir boliye"

"Daya main... Sab phir phele jaisa chata hoon... Main Abhijeet ko tumko hum sabko phir se Phele jaise muskurate dekhna chataaa hoon"

Daya widen his eyes can't beliving on his ear "Sir... K...ya aap"

Acp sir rolled his eyes"Kya karu tumhare Bhai ki Maafi ka aur uske mujhe mana ne ka intezar karta tho shayad... Upar ka ticket kat jata"

"Sir...pls aap aise mat bole"

"Hmm Pata hai"

"Acha suno ... yeh Baat sirf tum, main aur Purvi jante hai aayi thi Aaj subha apne Sir ki sifarish leke"

"par sir hum kaise... Aur Salunkhe sir"

"Usko tho main sambhal lunga... Acha suno meri aaj bureau main tabiyat Kharab hogi... Ek dr. ka Intezam karo jho Jhooth acha bolta hoon "

Daya smiled on new avtar of his Father"Jii sir samjhe ho gaya"

"Dr. Karan"

Both father-son smiled Acp sir (pov) "main ne yeh parivaar bnaya nhi bas hum sab judte chalegaye aur ... dil milte chalegaya par isko ... jhod ke rakhna meri zimedaari hai...Main yeh nibhaunga..."

Daya smiled tension freely(pov)"Bass kuch waqt aur boss phir sab phele jaisa ho jayega hum sab... phir se khush honge ... mujhe sir par vishwas hai woh sab thik kar denge"

* * *

Ok extended Story a bit for u all... Main kuch aur socha tha but Now it will end ...with a bit twist soothing one :-) ... PICTURE ABHI THODHI SI AUR BAKI HAI MERE DOSTO ... :-)

R and R

RHIA DUBEY


	18. Chapter 18

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

* * *

**_CID BUREAU_**

Abhijeet entered found environment as always serious everyone was working focused. He walked towards his desk when the entry of two personalities cheered everyone's face A golden-hearted person exclaimed "Acp sir"

Everyone changed their direction of view, as well as the expression from serious to jovial and smiley Abhijeet too, felt a relief sigh though clung to his seat as he knows his presence bothered his family members Daya smiled to every one delivered the GOOD NEWS about their Mentors re-joining.

Acp sir shooked his head as he was watching remarkable strong and Mature cops behaving like kids used his all-time hit stern tone"chalo sab kaam Karo aur... aise behave kar rhe hai jaise Pheli baar aaya hoon Operation ke baad... aya hoon phele bhi"

"par aap bimaar the sir Doctor Bhut tensed the aap joining se aur aap dull lag rhe the... Par aaj ab ek dam phele jaise hai"

When Nikhil said "Haan sir aaj bhut din baad sab thik hogaya aisa lag rha hai warna tho... sab pareshan hi rhete the ki..." Before he completes his sentences he was interfered by Freddy "Nikhil sir ko cabin main jane doge after all aaj sir officially join kar rhe hai"

Nikhil nodded Everyone gets that here golden heart was annoyed by his juniors doomed as it is the rare tone which is used by the Freddy sir Daya smiled as instead of him there is One more person who takes stand for his Pal without giving a hint.

Acp sir also felt a soothing sensation after his hearing Freddy's tone, said "Chalo sab kaam pe lago abhi sabki Khabar leta hoon... Pankaj File complete nhi hui hogi na... Btaata hoon" with his ordering, Pankaj rushed back to his desk "Sir ho Gayi hai..." Everyone too went back to their respective desk.

Pankaj (pov) "R_avan ke aate hi parade suru... Huhhh... sukh bhare din beete ree... bhaiya ab Ravan aaye ree... File complete mange reee... Hayeee..." _Made a Baby cry face... dug his face in the file.

Here, Abhijeet quietly showed himself involved with files, Acp sir came stood in front of his desk he stands up instantly in his honour. "It's Good to see you back Sir Like Before," He said, Acp sir looked at him in hurt felt a fit of great anger on his other officers whom he considered as his children and on himself too.

"Hm... Kaam karo" He was wordless feeling very hard to manage his sentiments marched to his cabin Abhijeet smiled gloomily (pov) _"Abb kabhi kuch thik nhi hoga kabhi... (whispred) kabhi nhi hoga"_

**_ACP SIR'S CABIN_**

He pressed his eyes with his index finger and thumb, (pov)_"Kya-kya haal kar diya... main ne apne bache ka..."_

"May I come in sir"

He turn his graze, "Aree Daya aayo"

He entered silently, "Sir..."

"Hm"

"Sab thik ho jayega na"

Acp sir looked the person sitting in front of him this person is enough competent to execute the trickiest plan but today he was sitting and needed assurance from him Acp sir comforted him "Kis cheez ki fiqra hai Daya tumko... Main Naraz tha Aaj usse naraz nhi hoon aur team Purvi, freddy phele se hi uski side hai phir bhi"

Daya looked down said, "Yeh hum jante hai sir woh nhi... woh Haar maan chuka hai sir... Umeed hi kho baitha hai woh halato se...Upar se woh" He stop abruptly ... remebers "_tujhe meri kasam hai Daya...__" _He closed his eyes everytime when he remembers this So called 'Kasam' he feels a Range in his Eyes.

Acp sir observes kneely "Kuch baat hai Daya ... chupa rhe ho kuch"

"Nhi sir... Ku...ch nhi ... bass bol rha tha mujhse dekha nhi jaata ab yeh sab"

"Hm... chalo jao kuch karta hoon main abhi case pe dhyaan dete hai"

**_IN BUREAU HALL_**

Both came out ... he took detailed said "Abhijeet, freddy aur main Crime scene pe jaa rhe hai...Tab-tak Purvi iss licence ka pata karo... Rajat Nikhil forensic jao Dekho kya khabar hai Daya tum khabri se milne jaa rhe hona jao niklo "He commanded, everyone felt happy as After so many days They Heard Their MENTORS Karak Ordering tone.

All rushed to complete his mentor's given task.

_**I**__**N CAR**_

Abhijeet was on driving seat, Acp sir on the side seat. Freddy on the back seat, A silence was present inside the car. Acp sir observed the silence said "Freddy, Kya baat hai Bhut phone dekh rhe ho"

Freddy jumped from seat a little "N..hi sir"

"Freddyyy Jhooth nhi btao kya baat hai" fake stren tone

"nO sir"

He raished his eye brow "acha" Poor freddy babbled "WIFE NARAZ HOGYI SIR CALL MISS HO GAYA ATTEND NHI KAR PAYA MAIN" He glances at driving seat but seems like a person on the seat lost somewhere else.

"yeh tho gadbad kardi freddy aaj dinner gaya tumhara samjho.. Kyu abhijeet" He asked intentionally, Latter one amazed by such Casual tone from him As he was Absent from the whole conversation mentally He managed "Han..sir yes sir"

With a baby cry face "Sir bacha mujhe meri wife se lijiye aaj Lunch karne ka bhi time nhi mila tha"

"ab Main kya karu" Acp sir Shrugged, Abhijeet looked at both specially his father who was in full teasing mode... Freddy looked at him for help "Aap"

If everything was like before he too joins his Mentor and teases his junior cum friend but right now he unintentionally uttered. "Mujhe Blame kar dena bach jaoge"

Acp sir and Freddy stared at him in pain, but his full attention was on the road, "pooch gaye"

Trio switch to cop mode begins inquiry After completing their investigation they came back to their respective car, When abruptly Freddy shrieks "Sirr" with his shriek Abhijeet turned his graze found ACP sir dangling in Freddy's Arms "Sirr" He went near him took him in his lap "Freddy yeh sir kya... sir ankhe kholiye"

Acp sir remain closed eyes _(pov)"I'm sorry abhijeet...par beta kabhi-kabhi yeh tareeke hi kaam aate hai" _Abhijeet turns his graze to Freddy "Tum main drive karta hoon hum sir ko HOSPITAL leke chalte hai"

Freddy was crying nodded, He tooks driving seat Freddy sat placing Acp sir head in his lap, When a Tension filled voice said "Karan ko call karo freddy"

"Jii"

**_AT HOSPITAL_**

Team members approached Acp sir taken inside OT inside Karan following with his team was attending Acp sir Abhijeet was roaming Daya felt bad as it was their plan "Abhijeet relax"

"Daya sir Behosh ho gaye mujhe dar... aur aram kar lete sir ... kya ho jata main sab sambhal rha tha... Itna bhi ab Vishwas nhi hai ..."

"Abhijeet aisa nhi hai"

"Thik hai Beta nhi mante .. Koi ...Kuch nhi manne Nhi bolta main Yr Kuch maane Par Inki team Ka OFFICER hoon trained kiya hai inne ...itna hi samjhlete... Kabil Officer samjhlete"

"Abhijeet tum ... Kya yr ... sir sirf naraz hai sirf"

" Naraz hai Tho saza Sirf Mujhe Daya Sirf Mujhe... Apne Apko kyu Takleef dete hai"

Before Daya could say something, Karan Came out... All runs towrds him, Acc. to plan Karan delivered the Speech "Unne Fitness certificate mil Gaya iska Matlab yeh nhi yr... aise ghoom ne do"

He looked at Abhijeet "Tum tho smajhdaar the Itna Dhoop kaise leke Gaye UNCLE ko ... Weak hai abhi Woh... Kamse kaam 3 teen Bed rest.. Aur Suno Main tho bolta hoon apne ghar le jao ... Sambhu kaka tho ... Dant khake Chup baith jaate hai.. "

Abhijeet thinked for Moment "Thik hai hum sir ko apne ghar sift kar lete hai"

Daya stare at him "Par Abhijeet"

"Nhi Daya sir ki Health ke sath khilwad nhi"

"Hum unke ghar Chale jaate hai"

""nhi... waha sir Kuch na kuch kar ke Hum mein bhj denge par humare ghar se sir humko kha nikalenge"

Daya intensionally asked "Par tum kaise"

"meri chhod yr... Adaat hai Room set karta hoon main sir ko leke aayo Jaldi jaise hi discharge mile"

He instantly left the place team to listen to Duo conversation, felt a sting of pain as they hurt a person who thinks about everyone Before himself, said "Daya tum cabin main aayo jara"

**_I_****_NSIDE CABIN_**

Karan hits Daya on arm "Kitna ghabra Gaya Hai bechara... chal kya rha hai... Acp sahab... OT tak Aise aaye jaise koi hosh hi nhi hai Aur tum phone Karke Script pakdate ho kasam deto Wah bhai... Bade Miya Ko Darana hai... Waha Acp uncle stretcher pe Uthke Baith jaate hai aur tumhari btayi script ko support kaarte hai... Kaam Pareshan hai na woh jo aur Kar rhe ho"

"Bass yr iss main hi sab ki bhalayi hai " Daya said, "Tumko kya lagta hai agar hum bolte chalo... ABhijeet care karne ke liye Acp sir ke Ghar shift ho jao... tho Maan jata... Nhi manta...Jaise aaj tak nhi mana ... Bureau...ka Sara bojh sar le leta Aur sabko sir ki care ke liye free kar deta... par khud Tadapta rheta.. milne nhi jata.. Aaj tak sir ke sone ke baad Darwaje pe khade hoke tho Najane Kitni dua ki hai sir ke liye... Par Unke Jagne pe... Abhijeet ne apne Shakal nhi dikahyi ... Aur ek baar dikhayi jab... Sir khud bulaye the"

"Acp sahab Mere ghar aayenge... kaam se kaam ek ghar main rhenge tho Sab thik hone ke chances"

"Sab thik hai par ghar pe bhi wahi hoga woh Bahar ka kaam dekh lega tumko bhj dega"

"Tumko kya lagta hai PANCHTANTRA KI KAHANI PADHKE MAIN CID OFFICER BNAA HOON" He said While rolling his eyes

"Matlab plan hai kuch"

"BRAIN OF CID MUMBAI HAI WOH ... usse chupke koi plan bnane ka matlab PLAN MUST BE A PERFECT PLAN ... Acp sir bhi re-consider kar rhe the har aspect ko"

**_IN EVEINING_**

**_DUO HOME..._**

Acp sir shifted, to duo house... He insisted _(fake one readers jaante hai yeh sab plan hai ;-D) _but all went into vain...Daya, "Sir aap araam kijiye.. kuch chahiye ho tho batade bistar se na uthe"

Acp sir irritated "aree sach main bimaar nhi hoon main Daya"

"Sorry sir" he made a Tough out face, Acp sir Shooked his head "sab chhodo aage ka plan kab execute karoge"

"half an hour main sir"

"hmm"

* * *

CHALO JALDI SE BTAO KAISA LAGA ... Next chapter se thode Patake photne start honge ;-)

R and R

RHIA DUBEY


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

ENJOY :-)

* * *

"half an hour main sir"

"hmm"

**_AT NIGHT_**

**_IN DUO HOME.._**

Abhijeet was preparing dinner for all instructing Daya "Sun tu abhi sir ko khana aur Dawa khilake ..aayega main bana rha hoon hm..." He pressed his head slightly from two fingers. Daya marked his act "Sar Dard kar rha hai"

Abhijeet thoughts to refuse however he kens the outcomes so "Hm... thoda sa"

"Hoga hi, tension bhar-bhar ke Lete ho... dhyaan rakhte nhi.. aaye bade kabil... "He taunted Abhijeet who opt to be quiet

Daya was damn annoyed over his buddy "Ab silent zone main pooch gaye bhaisahab wah" Abhijeet almost concluded making supper He served the food in the dish forwards towards him "Jaa deke aa"

Daya looked at plate, "Rakho aata hoon" before he moved his Phone rings...

_ON CALL_

_"Hello"_

_"..."_

_"heera...heera Hello ... kya hua" (panicked tone)_

_"..."_

_"Heeraa" (put phone down)_

_call end _

Picked his quill key rushed, Abhijeet follows him "Daya kha jaa rha hai"

"Abhijeet yr Urgent hai"

"Par hua kya"

"Woh heera Shayad woh kisi problem hai ...baad main btaata hoon" he wnet from their.

Abhijeet was tensed, about his Buddy He bolted the Door came inside watch at Dinning table was a plate full with food was present _(pov) __"Abb sir ko khana main kaise " _Thought for a minute Gasp a Breath.

**_INSIDE_ _ACP SIR'S ROOM..._**

He was sitting waiting for a message ultimately his interim ends _(msg) "Sir main bhar aa gaya hoon- DAYA"_

_"ok.. Good Work " He sent_

Suddenly he apprehends a Knock, glanced at the door said "Aa jao"

Abhijeet entered inside with plate in his hands Acp sir looked at him "tum yaha kyu"

"Wo..woh... Apka dinner..."

"Daya kha hai"

"uska Kahi kaam se jana pada... sir warna wahi aata... aap Dinner karle pls" He placed plates...

Acp sir looked at him then commences his dinner Abhijeet wents near his drawer to take out his meds "Apki meds kaha hai"

"woh Daya apne sath liye tha Shayad uske room main ho"

Abhijeet nodded "Main leke aata hoon"

He moved from there forgetting his phone on the table here Acp sir was staring at the door from where his shattered son left Suddenly a Phone ringing sound scope in the room "abhijeet ka phone hai yeh tho "

He looked at Caller ID _"SWAMI SIR CALLING..."_

He decisied to pick the call... before he speaks _"Haan Abhijeet Email check karo...Apna... dekho __Allowance__ clear ho gaya tumhara woh do saal ka"(on call)_

Acp sir was confused _"Allowance clear matlab?"__(on call)_

_"Pradyuman tum Abhijeet ka phone tum kaise"__(on call)_

_"haan woh mission ki wajah se __Allowance__ ruka tha abhijeet wahi"__(on call)_

Acp sir was confused _"kaun sa mission...?"__(on call)_

_"Abhijeet ne btaya hoga na"_

_"kya btana tha"_

_"pradyuman Abhijeet ek Mission main Gaya tha Uske... Transfer ke kuch waqt baad hi... uss main uski halat bhut kharab ho gayi thi... 2 Saal lage the usko thik hone mein rha tha.. woh 8 mahine coma main tha" He reaveled, _

_Phone nearly sliped from Acp sir's hand, his eyes were close to tears ... "Tu yeh kya Bol rha hai Yr"_

_"Mujhe nhi pata tha Abhijeet ne tum logo nhi btaya... kyu ki us ne kha tha Sahi waqt par khud btayega...HQ wale ... Uske 2 saal ka __Allowance__ nhi de rhe the wahi clear kraya hai ... Aaj yehi btana ne ke liye call kiya tha"_

_"thank u ... swami ... tum aaj anjane main hi bahut badi madat ki meri... "_

_"kaisi baate karte ho yr... Mujhe yeh tho nhi pata ki kyu nhi btaya Abhijeet ne... par tum araam se handle karna.." he Try to protect his former officer. _

_"tu phone rakh... " He cuts the called Gammbles under his teeth "Akal dete rhete hai sab koi usko kuch kyu nhi bolta... Daya Usko malum hai sab " _

Abhijeet enters with "air apki dawa"

"Nhi khani mujhe" he said

"Sir" He shocked this tone of Acp sir.

"Kya Sir... Nhi khani dawa koi problem hai" Acp sir said in annoyed tone.

"Nhi sir par Dawa nhi kahyenge tho apko problem hogi"

"Tho ..."

Abhijeet perplexed by this sudden change in his father behaviour his was acting weird "Tho.. Aap ki tabiya bigad jayegi"

"Haan tho Tabiyat meri bigdegi bhi tho meri Na aur tum se kya tabiyaat bighde yaa Hospital poochu Yaa direct Shamshaan ghat"

"SIRRR" He yelled.. "Yeh Dawa khalijiye... pls... Kyu ki mere liye nhu... yeh Feddy, purvi aur DAYA inns sab ke liye"

"Nhi khana mujhe Main tumhari responssibility nhi hoon"

"hain aap meri responsiiblily kyuki aap mere ghar main hai"

"thik hai chal jaata hoon" He starts moving outside, Abhijeet ran behind him "sir aap ki tabiyat ... sir "

They reached hall, Abhijeet holds his arm "Kya-kya bachpana hai sir... aap aise kyu"

"Bachpana .. hai thik phir yehi sahi but.. main ab nhi rukunga yaha basss"

He took his hand from his grip opens the door saw the whole team was approaching towards the home He signed Freddy said "aree sir apko kaise pata hum aane wale hai... aur aap kyu aise darwaza khole khade hai"

Abhijeet came near the door... Smiled nervously "Andar aayi na"

But Dr. salunkhe planed something else "Abhijeet tum tho Pradyuman ka khayal rakhne laaye the tho usko aise chalne kaise de rhe ho (sarcastic tone) Bada acha khayal rakh rhe ho waise"

Abhijeet down his head, pressed his left side shoulder from his right hands, "aap andaar tho aaye...(requesting tone) Sir pls Chaliye... na aapki narazgi mujhse... hai thik main chala Jayunga bass ek baar Daya aajaye"

ACP sir Fumed in anger "Chala jayunga (repeated his words in chewing tone) Tum Aur kar kya sakte ho ... jao chale jaoo ... Out Aur Daya ke aane ka intezaar main khatam karta woh bhi" He pulled his phone out called Daya "5 minute main ghar ke Andar aayo tum"

Daya was in nearby park, he understands anger level of Acp sahab "Jii sir"

Everyone including Abhijeet was shocked in sudden change and anger of Acp sahab, Dr. Salunkhe said "Pradyuman Yaar shant ho jao Dekho tabiyat thik nhi hain na tumhari"

Jerked his both hand in air (shouted) _**"Kuch nhi hua hai meri Tabiyat ko ikdam thik hoon... main ... Yeh sab ek DRAMA tha"**_

Everyone was shocked Daya stops in his way, Salunkhe sir hand slided down fron his Shoulder, (repeated words) "DRAMA... Kyu...? "

Pointed towards Abhijeet who was looking his Father and then his Brother... "Iss ke liye... Main jana Chata tha... Akhir yeh hum se itna dur kyu rha... Main ne Socha... Bimaar hone ke Bahane iske sath rahunga.. Dhire se Sach jaan lunga... PAR ... Yeh(he moved abit towards his elder son) Ladka...Kuch nhi bolega.. pata chal gaya mujhe... Jaban nhi kholega" Abhijeet Downs his head in fear, Team was standing a side, Acting like a silent suspect.

Acp sir moved towards Daya (strict tone) "sirf ek Sawal daya... PATA THA TUMKO SAB KUCH"

Daya statred at him in shock, Both eyes met Yes, their Mental understanding works he Simplly nodded his Head in YES.

Dr. salunkhe irritated "Kya yrr iss Admi ke liye Tum ne Hum sab ke Dil dukhaye... Bimaari ka Drama jante ko kya biti hum sab par...Aur yeh kya PATA tha nhi pata laga rakha ... areee koi reason hoga tho Btayega na..."

Daya shouted "Bass Dr. sahab Bass... Kisi ko itna bhi mat boliye... ki Sach jane ke Baad MAAFI ke liye apke Pass alfaz na ho"

"Jao daya tumko tho Tumhara Dost hi Dikhta ... hai baki sab bhool jaate ho ... Main YAAD dilata hoon...aye insaan hai jiski wajah se... ACP ki yeh Halat hui... aree iske Gham main stress tension, work load in sab ki wajah se... isne apni Heatlh ignore ki... "

Daya said in determined tone "Kuch nhi bhoola ... Sab yaad hai... par apko nhi pata Shayad"

"DAYA" a voice stops him, he looked at him said "Tum apne kamre main jao.."

"Abhijeet"

"Daya Apne kamre main jao" the tone was low but Daya understands the seriousness of that tone.

Acp sir shooked his head in frustration, as he was anticipating for exposure from Daya as he possesses half news he was sure abt this Daya know about the entire scene.

Daya gave him a look,Abhijeet said "at least tum maan jao yr" (requested tone)

Daya stamped his feet on the floor rushed towards his room through the staircase but hears a THUD! sound everyone was shocked at their places a person collapsed on the Sofa clutching his cheek "Bahut Ghamand tha mujhe... Yeh dono yeh Mujh se kuch n chupayenge..."

_"Ek ccheek (sneeze) Bhi lenge tho mujhe phone karenge... Duniya main Bolta phir tha main" _Acp sir said,

Daya was standing on Staircase Abhijeet was flat on the sofa holding his face today the slap he received something contrary it was hit by a tensed father who was fed up of his son's silence. He holds him from shoulder making him stand again "Tumhare Khushiyon main tum Sharikh na karo Lekin Dukh main tho kar lete...ABHIJEET"

Abhijeet holds his sob Daya to begets cracks in his eyes. The team was confused but remained steadily for revelation... But Our deary salunkhe Sahab "is ne Kaisa dukh kaun sa dukha jhela ... yr Hum ne Jhela hai Dukh tum ko ICU main dekh ke ... "

"Maanta hoon dekha hai jhela hai dukh tum sab ne... Par ek dusre ka sath tha hum sab ke sath Mera Dard samjh ne ke liye tum the Puri team thi... " He holds Abhijeet arm pull him forward "AKELE SAB JHEL GAYA YR... COMA MAIN THA... 8 MAHINE TAK"

"KYU AUR KAISE ... Yeh mujhe bhi jana hai " He said

"Main btaata hoon sir" Daya said, "Sorry Yaar KASAM thod rha hoon... Par ab nhi"

He narrated Every detail...

* * *

CHALO JALDI SE BTAO KAISA LAGA ...Mujeh sachii main maan kar rha tha End kar doon iss chappy main... but I thought to show everyones emotions and duo scene bit elaborate... :-)

Hope u ppl like it

Abb kaam ki baat... Ur reviews will play the roll of Booster for me... Warna late-latif aayega Last chappy...

R and R

RHIA DUBEY


	20. Chapter 20

HELLO EVERY ONE

ADVANCE SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)

ENJOY :-)

* * *

He described detail with each sentence of Daya everyone starts shedding tears of guilt How foolish they were how could they assumed that their ABHIJEET SIR was not among them because he was enduring lavish and happy life away from them Today one point was crystal clear behaviour he owned by everyone in the last few months He doesn't deserve this After a sufficient silence Freddy moved forwards "Sir" (heavy voice)

"Main ne tho kabhi kuch nhi bola aap ne mujhe kyu kuch nhi btaya... aap jante main mujhe phir bhi "

Abhijeet wiped his tears, said "Iss liye thi nhi Btaya Freddy janta jho hoon tumko... Idhar btata udhar tum sab ugal dete ...hm" He strives to bit jovial however missed as everyone stood in profound guilt and despondency right now

Acp sir hearken the dialogue utter in a grave serious mode "Freddy ko tho bahana thama diya par mujhe btao... KYU?"

Abhijeet glance at him, speaks "Wajah jada badi nhi hai sir... Bass main nhi btaa paya.."

"Thik hai jho kuch bhi hua main suruwat se janaa chata hoon.."

"Daya ne apko sab btaa tho diya"

"Lekin dubara se tum btaoge... jho Fill ups blank hai woh tum bharoge samjhe And its an order"

Abhijeet looked at him inhales a deep breath starts "Yaha se Transfer lene ke baad... mera Hyderabad transfer hua waha pe 3 mahine baad hi ek mission aaya uss main yeh terms the ki officer agar chahe tho join kare because risk level bhut high tha.. aur waha ki situation unexpectedly change hone ke bhi chances the..Main ne join kiya... yeh mission Almost 4 Mahine ki mehenat ke baad aur apne kayi Saathi khone ke Baad hum mission successful kiya... par waha pe unexpected encounter hogaya hum tyaar nhi the... jiss building main raid karne aagye the Wahi se niche slip ho gaya ... main aur behosh ho gaya... Hosh aaya tho Almost ek Saal beet Gaya tha... Pata chala Thik se chalne main problem hai... Migrane hai aur Depression ka ilaaz chala so alag.. Itne sab ke baad... Main ne Field duty join nhi ki ... Freshers ko trained karne laga... Kya karta.. Sir (smiled sadly)Yeh migrane, depression patient aur sabse badi baat ek inssan jho pair(leg) se sahi se chal nhi paa rha hai Uska kya karega Desh "

"Humein kyu inform nhi kiya..." The question was asked by Old doctor in a very stiff voice still the people present there were mature enough to comprehend the sentiment behind it.

Abhijeet spread hands on his face then responded"HQ personally Officers ki injury aur shadad uski family ko btata hai...aur unke pass meri family ki koi information thi nhi kyu main ne di nhi thi ... I mention Myself ALONE...iss liye kisi ne inform nhi kiya... Baki jab coma se bahar aaya tho depressed tha ... aur jab depression se bahar aaya tab main khud kabhi aap sabko btana ka nhi socha..."

"Daya ka no. aur naam kyu nhi diya Family" Acp sir questions.

"ussi ke liye main yaha se bhaaga tha sir... phir uska kaise deta" Abhijeet replied He began clarifying question emphatically however with every answer momentarily he implied the sense that something is reconstructing inside him.

Daya downs his head, Acp sir said "Kamal hai Abhijeet tum Daya ke liye Hum sab se Dur gaye aur waha yeh sab sha... Aur mere liye hum sab ke Sath aa gaye itna sab she gaye ...Iss main tum kha ho"

"Pata nhi sir... Kha hoon par, Jab Daya ke liye dur gaya tha... tho yeh sukoon tha ki aap sab hai mere Daya ko sambhalne ke liye.. Jab apke liye aaya tho aap sabko sath dekhke Daya ka itne khayal rakha is sab se woh sukoon dugna ho gaya"

Daya asked something very unexpected "Re-join kaise kiya field pe"

Abhijeet looked at the owner of the question from side eye (smiled) "Jab mein fully fit hua it means 2 saal ke baad Mujhe HQ se offer aaya on field re-join karne ka... Par mein ne mana kar diya Hyderabad CID main apne 5 saal ke career main maheez 3 mahine main ne waha on field kaam kiya phir mission woh sab ho gaya... aur main trainer baan gaya... URVI meri doctor hai jho mujhe permanent treatment deti thi infact Dawa tak yaad dilati thi...uski aur uske Hospital main kayi Doctor jho uski wajah se mujh pe special dhyaan dete the... Shayad uski wajah se man phir bina stick ke chal paya warna Mujhe tho jaise stick Sath acha lagta tha" He concluded..

His soul was healing however, he doesn't want to make anyone of his family member guilt-ridden still with every description regarding his suffering he held a step forward to become OLD Abhijeet who used to tease Freddy, who used to play with words, who flaunts his Shooting skills in front of criminals, He was getting his form back The fire and spark in eyes, Those ever expressive brown eyes were beaming true Happiness Today.

"Main ne pooch yaha re-join kaise kiya "

"Swami sir se bola unne HQ application dedi... inquiry ke baad ek trainning session attend karna tha bass re-joining mil gayi"

"Hum koi doodh peete bache nhi hai Abhijeet jhoki rejoining mein hone wali Inquiry ka humko pata nhi hai "

"Janta hoon sir par shayad Utna muskhil nhi thi inquiry jitna Apko khamosh uss Hospital bed pe dekhna tha" He utter with blocked throat.

Acp sir looked at son, He hugs him with "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet sullendered himself in that love filled hug, utter in a voice with infant innocence "Apne mujhe apne room main ghushne se mana nhi karna tha sir... Main apko dekhna chata tha apke sath rhena chata tha..."

"I am sorry Beta ...I am really ... really Sorry" Acp said while rubbing his sons Back.

Salunkhe sir grazed at everyone "Abb kya bolunga tab samjho ke Ki Dr. salunkhe Apne kiye pe sharminda ha YAAR... chhodo yeh bekaar ki kasam ka chaqar Apne sir ke pass jao" He said, turned other side to wipe his tears.

Everyone gather around his deary sir with a apology in their eyes "Sirr"

Abhijeet raised his hand "Dekho Sorry ke alawa kuch hai tho bolo woh nhi chalega"

Sachin, rajat, Freddy and pankaj hug him together which made him move bit from his place "WE Miss U sir"

"I Too missed u all" He said, gets sparate He looked at Purvi and Divya standing with teary eyes "Itna bhi Nalayak Bhai nhi hoon main ki apni behene Aise rone doon" he spread his hand Both the girls flanged on his embrass.

Daya was standing in a side as still he wanted to confront him, Acp sir looked at all used his all time strict tone "Chalo sab clear ho gaya na Freddy, Pankaj jao Kuch badhiya pack kra lao Hm... Saffron se lana ...Rajal, Sachin jao bureau ke pass jho kulfi stall hai waja se kulfi leke aayo "

Purvi, divya understands something so said "Sir woh"

"Kya hua"

"Woh Hum dono ko Pani puri khani hai tho woh"

"Rajat, sachin le jao in dono ko bhi sath ... Khila lao"

He forwards money to whom they try to deny "Rakh rhe ho ya nhi" They take it silently went out from their. Now only four PPl were left Duo and Oldie Duo.

Daya avoided utters "main change karke aata hoon"

"Daya" Abhijeets said, He looked at him with question graze "Kya abhijeet"

"Tu kuch nhi bolega"

"Nhi abhijeet mere pass kuch hai hi nhi bolne ke liye...(smiled sarcastically) Tum ne kuch chhoda hi nhi"

"Daya yaar"

"Yaar... bhai... Nhi sir Lemme remind u something Abhijeet U mentioned Ur self ALONE" He jerked his hand, a "shh! Comes out from his mouth latters mouth.

Daya hold his hand "lagta hai Dard hai tumko hath main... Akele ho insaniyaat ke nate madad kar rha hoon ... Chaiye Tho bolo warna jaun" Abhijeet nodded in yes.

"Uthaaro coat"

Oldie Duo, looked at the both "Mere zid kuch bane nhi deti pradyuman agar teri ankhe waqt par nhi khulti ... Mian tho isko aise hi koshta rheta"

Acp sir looked at his friend who was guilt-ridden, "hum abhi aate hai" He pull his buddy out murmurring "Iska dimagh tho kharab hi rhe gaya "

INSIDE DUO HOUSE

Daya made him sit on sofa, went to take first-aid, took his hand folds sleeves upwards found hand swelled "Kab kiya yeh karnama" He asked

Abhijeet at his swell hand "5 saal phele"

Daya looked at him confusion, Abhijeet cleared "Hm... Kabhi-kabhi swelling aa jaati hai jab jada burden pad jata hai hath pe iss liye tum gel laga do thik ho jayega"

Daya applied gel "baithe raho" he came back with forwards pill "Khalo"

"Kis liye"

"Dimagh ki tejii barkarar rakhne ke liye Sir... Kya hai apka yeh Cheethe jaisa tej dimagh DARD ki wajah se dheema pad gaya hai"

"Daya Yaar I am sorry yaar"

"apne pass rakho apna SORRY samjhe"

"Daya yrr tu samjh na ... main kya karta main sabko nhi btana chata tha"

"Mujhe tho btaa dete... At least problem btaa dete ... chalo tab nhi btaya Abhi bhi tho Ugal nhi rhe ho severe Accident tha Tumhara... kuch problem tho hogi na par nhi Sir headlines denge... Heart Attack dedo bhai ...ek baar main jintne dene hai yeh Roj-roj patake mat phodo samjhe"

Abhijeet looked at his brother in AW he was looking damn cute in anger...squeezed his pals cheeks "Shant-shaant... gadadhari (blunt mace weapon) Bheem shaant..."

Dayawas shocked on his pals 'Harqat' "Hatto yaar"

Abhijeet pulled his both cheeks "My Munchkin"

Daya made a Face on cheesey call by Abhijeet "Kiski Atma aa gyi"

"tere kisi female Fan ki shayad.." dramatically speaks "Jiska tere cheeks aise kheechna Dream hoga...(again pulling) Samjhe mere Munchkin"

"Abhijeeetttt" chewed his

Abhijeet said in fake scared tone "Oh! Sorry serious hona hai"

"Hm... dekho tho sahab kaise baan rhe hai Abhi tho Yeh Bade-bade Dialogue maar rhe the" Imitating _"Bhaga uske liye tha ... Aur kauun sa ..Haan ..yaad aaya... I mentioned Myself ALONE sir... " _Indicating his brother "Abb dekho kaise daant nikaal rhe hai Sahab"

"Abby ab kya pure scene main rota rahu"

"Abhijeet I'm serious"

"Ok. Me too"

Daya stare at him "Tum kyu aise"

Abhijeet gently pull him in hug "Mere dil se har kadwahat har dard Gum nikal gaya daya... Mujhe ab sab phele jaisa chaiye no Guilt no more ROna dhona... Ab tum bhi maaf karde Yaar... "

"Dubara kabhi humari ladayi main mujhe chhod kar bhagna nhi ... Mujhe Mana lena yaar ...Main itna bhi nhi ruthunga tum se ki tum mujhe baar-baar bulao main sunu na...Har baar zindagi mauka nhi deti hai"

"Kabhi nhi " Abhijeet said in whispered tone but it was determined enough..

OUTSIDE

OLDIE DUO

Salunkhe sir was staring pointlessly, Acp sir noticed his silence... "Salunkhe"

No response from other side Acp sir shooked his head called again bit louder than previous call "Salunkhhee"

"H..aan kya khe rhe the main ne suna nhi sorry" Averted his graze.

"Kya baat hai yrr sab thik hai phir bhi tum aise kyu"

"Tum nhi jante boss main ne kya-kya kha ... Koi mauka nhi chhoda usko yeh ehsaas dilane main ki tum uski wajah se waha hospital main... Professionally or personally koi kasaar nhi chhodi ... Bureau ho lab(choked) kabhi bhi kahi bhi bas main suru ho gaya uske upar chillane main jaleel karne main ... Woj bas sunta gaya sab ... Sab kuch ...kabhi maaf nhi kar payunga"

"Haar baar yehi galti karta hoon main ... Limit se jada bol jata hoon"

Acp sir embrace hin side hug "kyu ki tujhe meri Limit se jada tension hai iss liye..."

"Kaise na ho Le deke Tum hi tho bas ek dost ho..."

"Phir woh samjhta hai Salunkhe kyuki tere jaise uske pass bhi le-deke ek hi dost hai ... Sahayd iss liye usne...teri kisi baat ka jawab nhi diya"

"Mujhe behelao mat yr main janta hoon main kya kiya hai uske liye main kabhi Apne aapko maaf nhi karunga"

Acp sir stared at his friend who walked away after uttering his sentence He went where a tiny plant with the pearly white petals was present as It was complete luna twilight shine of moon today was shimmering the garden moreover that plant, "Kya dekh rha hai" Acp sir said...

"Aa kuch n yeh paodha(plant) kitna sundaar hai Aur chandni ne isko aur nikar diya hai Bas yeh dekho jungli ghass ki wajha se Maar jayega yeh" Salunkhe pointed

Acp sir glance at the plant pull that weed plants away from that beautiful Plant, salunkhe sir said hurriedly "Kya yr araam se nikalte na"

"Weed plant hai Aram se nikalne baithunga tho sari raat yehi beet gayegi "

Salunkhe sir nodded "haan yeh bhi hai"

"Salunkhe" Acp sir called him. Salunkhe sir looked at him...Acp sir indicated him towards weed plant which is in his hand "Samjh rha hai isse kuch"

"Pradyuman kuch aisi baat kar sakte ho jho samjh aaye"

"Baith"

Both buddies relaxed on the soft turf beneath the pearly luminosity, Acp sir smiled "Jaise iss sundar se plant ko yeh jungli ghass khaa jati waise hi Zindagi mein buri yaadein humara aaj aur humara aane wala kal khaa jaati hai yr... Inko Nikaal ke phek dena chaiye"

"Jaise yeh ghass yeh podha kha rhi thi waise hi mere Taane uss bache ko jeete jee maar rha tha"

"Yaar Na kahi chand gaya tha... Na kahi gaya tha yeh plant bas waqt ka farq hai Kitna difference aa gaya... Yeh phool ki khobsoorti bad gaayi yeh sab duriya manta hoon kuch jada waqt ki thi ...par rishto main nikhar laayenge dekhna... waise bhi Insaan ki zindagi main uske charitra ko nikharne ke liye Bura waqt aata hai... Aur Abhijeet HEERA usko tho trasha jana hi hai"

Salunkhe try to say something, Acp sir interupted "Hum sab galat hai yaar.. kahi na kahi kaise na kasie ... tho kya anne wale ache waqt se khusiyo se sirf iss liye muh mod le ki hum pichee galtiya karke aaye hai"

"Par"

"Koi galti itni badi nhi hoti jisko sudhara na sakee Abb chup kar "

Meanwhile, he catches car horns understands his team returning with party packets Oldie duo reached got the team with packets "Kya-kya le aaye"

Team shyly said "Kuch nhi rsir yeh dono hai na... Yeh woh aur woh bhi"

Both lady cops looked at his senior in most dangerous looked "really". Where senior give him a 'bechara look' with request in it like 'pls', Both returns a 'ok' look "Haan Sir woh humne socha sab sath hao tho ache se celebrate hi karle tho"

Purvi added "Phir kya na sir Decisied nhi ho paa rha tha Abhijeet sir ki pasaand ka cake le ki Daya sir ki pasand ka Yaa APKI PASAAND KA tho hum teen cake le aye ek apki pasand ka yeh abhijeet sir aur daya sir ki"

Acp sir poped his eyes listning his name in "Meri pasand kyu bhai meri kyu?"

"Woh apka bhi tho Health certificate aa gaya hai... "

Pankaj added "Aur aaj tho hospital mein nautanki kar rhe the " Everyone gives him a deadly glare, then pat his head 'phail gaya raita'.

Rajat hurriedly said "Andar chalte hai Ice-cream melt ho jayegi"Pankaj was the first one who slipped from he place "haan main door open kar wata hoon"before he rings the Bell Door Opens "Oh! Daya sir thank u"

"Haan woh kafi der ho gyi thi sir log bhi bahar the wahi dekhne aa rha tha Chalo le aaye Time nhi laga diya.. Khair Yaar ab khila bhi do"

Everyone enters Inside,Daya closed the door "main Plates set karta hoon"

"Daya sir hum karte hai na"

"Aee purvi tum "

Abhijeet said"Daya shi bol rha hai hum karte hai"

"Hum" Daya repeated

"Aaaa Matlab Daya Karta hai"

Acp sir raised his eyes "Daya ... Kya karnama abhi hum logo ko nhi pata hai hai"

Abhijeet patted his Head"uff _yaar...(pov) aaj ki Raat daant phele Khana baad main... EK RAAT DAANT KE NAAM" _He gave his best buddy ka 'bachalo yaar' graze

But get back devil glare 'I'm sorry'

Abhijeet down his head _(pov)"Nhi manega yeh Mota ... Ugal ke rhega.."_

Daya informed everyone that due to severe injuries during Mission if he takes too much strain on his left hand it causes pain and just like hand in extra pressure his headache escalates, At last, to garnish Acp sir anger bar He added "Aur pair(leg) main bhi pain rheta hai Par Sahab bole tab na"

Abhijeet eyes popped "Abby kab... joothe " to acp sir "Nhi sir sach pair main koi problem nhi hai ..."

Acp sir stands up with "Hath main" Abhijeet stops with Nodded in 'yes' He again aksked "Sar main hai" Again a small nodded by his "yess" Son.

"Purvi Daya Divya khana lagao " Trio left place

"Tum baith jao... kal se teen din bureau mein dikhna nhi"

"Par sir"

"No bakwas Abhijeet it's an Order"

Inside the kitchen, He continued Dancing "Bahut shauk hai na Sab chupane ka abb baithe Ghar Mein teen din BORE ho WORKAHOLIC Huhhhuuu" Both the girls glanced at their senior who was tremendously busy in self-talk After sensing two eerie stares He checks his action "ha Woh Chalo serve ho Gaya leke bahar Chalte hai"

Finally, the Dinner table was arranged and an Un-planed small get-together was savoured by our deary Team. After Spending quality time with each other everyone left for their respective homes... Acp Ordered Daya to take 3 day leave... Duo was very delighted to spend three days holiday, it was late everyone assured that when they will reached home they will message them

_~oOo~_

_Purvi was sitting in front of her mirrior combing her hair, (pov) "Finally sab thik hone laga hai... Shayd ikdam se sab kuch phele jaaise nhi ho sakta par yeh usse tho acha hi hai..." She looked at the side wall where small Ganesh murti was placed. She joined hand "Sab ab thik hi rakhna bagwaan jii" She left to bed. _

_..._

_A person was driving, observes the silence of road "ab sab set ho gaya ... Kal phir se CID bureau wahi wala cid bureau hoga jho phele tha... I'm seriously very ecited for tomorrow... " He smiled "Kal jab Acp sir phir se Order denge Rajat File time pe complete chaiye... Aur abhijeet sir aur Daya sir join karenge... Tab.. aur maza aa jayega"_

_..._

_A person was taping his finger over pillow with a beaming smile, When a lady came "Bade khush ho"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Abhijeet aur Daya sir Wapas aa gaye hai iss liye"_

_"Haan Manshi issi liye Aur sab thik hogaya... Salunkhe sir Acp sir ... Sab ...sab Ek Sapne jaise lag rha hai ...Par Yeh sab Sach hai"_

_She placed hand on his hand "Bagwaan sab acha hi karenge aage bhi... Abb so jaye... warna kal late aur apki daant ka silsila suru"_

_"haan Chalo"_

_..._

**_AFTER 3 DAYS..._**

Two Person Enters "Good Morning"

"Sirr"

Whole team beamed, "Kya baat hai sab busy ho"

"Kya batye sir ghushte hi 2 case aa gaye Abhi kal wala Pending hai Total teen case hai" pankaj said

"Aree phir Time waste kyu kar rhe ho chalo suru ho jao"

"Freddy Case details mere table pe rakho... tab-tak hum Sir se mil ke aate hai" Abhijeet, said and moved to cabin ... everyone else was standing open mouth Daya shooked his head "Chalo bhai Abhijeet sir back to work hai... Guys masti time over ... Kaam pe lag jaao"

**_AT LAB..._**

A commanding voice entered before the commander "haan salunkhe kya pata lag"

"Yaar aise ghode pe chadke na aaya karo"

"Kya hua Doctor sahab kuch pata n chala kya?"

"Kyu tum aisa kyu lagta hai"

"Nhi ..woh mood kharab hai apka,,, na iss liye"

"Bhut badi khabar mili Apki information ke liye btaa doon "

"Oh!... GF se jhagda hua hai ..." Snapping his finger "Haina"

"Abhijeet" chewed

Cut by "Sir Kya pata chala"

"Yeh Daya jii aye rescue ke liye"

"Aree" Abhijeet said, But stops his teasing after getting a glare from his Mentor. They collect the information start moving out abhijeet turn "Waise Dr. sahab"

"Haan" he said

"Aise hi rha kariye" He said smilling tone, Salunkhe also smiled, but his smiled short lived when the Sentenced was completed "woh kya hai na CHIDTE hua ache lagte hai"

"Abhijeeeeeeeeeettt"

He runs out from the lab with naughty smile... But manage a Serious face infront of his mentor... Who observes his action and colour of 'shaitani' in his ever expessive eyes "Khush hogaye ... kar aaye shaitani"

"N..hi sir"

Who glanced at him marched with muttering "Nhi sudhar sakta yeh"

"Kya boss tum bhi"

"Kya main haan kya " making serious face "Iska interrogation karna chal jaldi"

_IN THE RACE OF LIFE DON'T LOSE UR LOVE ONES... U CAN MAKE MONEY LATER BUT ONCE U SUCCUMB A LOVELY RELATION IT WILL HARD TO GET IT BACK_

_IN ANY CONFUSION DON'T PREFER SILENCE BECAUSE SILENCE KILLS RELATION PREFER CONFRONTATION THAT'S BETTER OPTION THAN SILENCE IF U WANNA WIN A TRUE RELATION BE READY TO LOSE ARGUMENTS AS SOMETIMES IT'S OK TO LOSE AN ARGUMENT THAN A TRUE RELATION_

_BE HAAPY BE HEALTHY :-) _

_THE END :-)_

* * *

LAST AND LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY :-) HOPE U PPL R SATISFIED WITH THIS ENDING :-) *Finger Cross*

THANK U SO MUCH EVERY ONE TO LOVE ME... MY STORY ... :-) BADA WALA THANK u TO EVERYONE :-)

THIS THE LAST TIME I'M REQUESTING FOR UR FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY :-) SILENT READER U PPL R MY SILENT SUPPORTERS :-) I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR SOME WORDS. :-)

R and R

RHIA DUBEY


	21. Author's Note

_Hey everyone_

_Thank u for your continuous support and love to my story, I'm seriously overwhelmed by your support _

_Guest reader, my regular reader and also Silent reader everyone plays a major role in my journey as a writer on this plate form. Thank u very much it means a lot for me._

_Guys, I wanna inform u that I want a break as My studies which is my very first priority is suffering and need to give it a proper zero distraction Attention. My online exam which I attend last week their result out today And I Perform very poor I think I never performed Such bad entire in my life I scored 65% marks in my Mock test series I'm highly disappointed And gonna sign out from all distraction including FF _

_I know My stories are pending I have no words to apologize for that yet I need this break I can't make by study suffer because they are the base of life. _

_Pls, forgive me But I can't afford something on the cost of my study. I hope u will understand my point. _

_Sorry... Really sorry Till then All stories will remain on Hold _

_I don't know how to react and what I'm doing is right or wrong but right now I'm not in good frame of mind... if I'm sounding harsh or rude or something is improper pls pls forgive me _

_Tc.. Bye ... Stay home stay healthy _


End file.
